The Reawakened Osirian
by CheerfullyImperfect
Summary: When Eddie wears Nina's locket, he begins to act weird? He seems really interested in Fabian for some reason... The Osirian in Eddie has been reawakened, and that's not good for Fabian. Feddie! Yaoi/Slash Boy x Boy.
1. Reawakening

**The Reawakened Osirian**

K.T is working for Team Evil and I left her alone with my girlfriend, Eddie thought. As he walked downstairs and then enters Fabian and his room. Fabian is dressed in his sleepwear. He go into the bathroom to change into his t-shirt and shorts. He has a huge hard on from Patricia. Great… When I come out I see him with Nina's locket.

"Dude, you have to move on." He says as he takes off his bracelet and sets it on his nightstand. He looks up at me with a smile.

"Says the guy who left his girlfriend with a traitor" Fabian retorts at Eddie, and Eddie looks down.

"Sorry, but I'm over her it's just we need this locket and I think it's meant to do something else I'm not looking at it because of Nina." Fabian looks down at it staring into the red eye, as Eddie continues looking at him. "Why don't you wear it!?" Fabian says happily and enthusiastic staring at Eddie.

"Look Fabian, As the Osirian I say-" As Eddie is about to finish his point with his finger pointing Fabian makes a puppy face and Eddie just falls for it.

"Fine. Give it!" Eddie says gesturing for Fabian to give it to him. Fabian gets up and complies as Eddie puts it on. As Eddie puts it on he feels weird…he falls back a little.

"You okay?" Fabian asks worried holding Eddie up with his hands.

"Fine, just sleep Fabian…" Fabian nods and turns off the lights to hop in bed and fall asleep. Eddie stares at Fabian and then gently falls asleep.

* * *

XxXx

Fabian begins to rub his eyes as he hears crackling sounds from the thunder. Once he gets up he sees Eddie still sleeping peacefully across from him and sees the locket hanging out of his shirt from his chest. Fabian smiles, gets up, and walks out to get water from the kitchen.

As Fabian leaves the locket's red dot glows a bright bluish purple. Eddie's eyes than open up instantly.

Fabian is in the kitchen rubbing his eyes with his sweater's sleeve. He opens the refrigerator and take out the gallon of water, once he's done pouring it into the glass he puts it back. As he closes the door Eddie is seen right there in front of the door staring at him. Fabian gets scared and instantly gasp.

"Eddie! Don't ever do that again. God!" Fabian says as he grabs the glass and is trying to leave when Eddie stands in his way and when Fabian goes the other way Eddie goes back to stand in front of him again. "Really Eddie? In the middle of the night?" the British boy says sipping the water. Eddie takes the glass from Fabian and puts it on the counter top.

"Eddie? Why the hell would you-" Fabian tries to say but Eddie interrupts him. "Shut the fuck up Fabian." Fabian becomes quiet now but scared of Eddie. "Get your ass back into bed now." Fabian moves back from Eddie and is about to leave when Eddie grabs his ass tight. "Fucking little tease…" Eddie says in a rough angry voice Fabian shakes and then runs to his room with out looking back at Eddie's eyes glow blue.

XxXx

The next morning Fabian was so scared he wanted to get up before Eddie could. He changed into his school uniform as Eddie was taking a shower. Fabian than runs out his room to the kitchen and quickly making a bowl of cereal for himself. After about 10 minutes he finishes and puts it in the sink. Fabian now exasperated breathes out a sigh. He turns around to find Eddie…

Eddie in his towel , which is hanging long enough to see his pubic hair from under the soft cloth. Eddie's blonde hair is smoother and wet. And his body is…uff just perfect. His toned skin with his 6 pack that leads to his happy trail. Fabian can't help but stare at Eddie's magnificent body. Eddie is watching Fabian like a hawk right now. And Fabian is helpless especially when he's hard as a rock.

"You thought you could avoid me, little Fabian?" Eddie says walking closer to Fabian with his bare wet feet hitting the floor. Fabian is just staring back into Eddie's dark green eyes with his blue orbs, while moving back into the counter top. Eddie walks right in front of Fabian and extends his arms so they hold the counter top on both sides making him trap Fabian.

Eddie has his trademark smirk on his face. He stares into Fabian like a predator stalking his prey. Fabian looks around trying to avoid Eddie's gaze and lustful orbs.

"You forgot to take a shower this morning…" Eddie says leaning back up and let's his right arm grab Fabian's hair from the back. "Care to join me?" Eddie says holding Fabian's neck as Fabian eyes are completely full of shock and fright of his roommate's offer.

"No-No thank you!" Fabian then tries to run off and quickly does but Eddie knew this and grabbed Fabian's arm and pulled him back laughing at this scared boy. He pulls Fabian back by the arm so Fabian is literally on top of Eddie on the counter. Fabian's forehead connected with Eddie's while Eddie is laughing and grinning happily and lustfully, holding Fabian's ass by the but cheeks with his two hands squeezing tightly. Fabian can't help but whimper at this act. Eddie still grinning responds flirtatiously.

'The way you whimper is so fucking cute…" Eddie holds Fabian tight. "I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you…" Eddie says staring into Fabian's eyes. Fabian jumps back and runs away as fast as he can and grabs his bag on the way out. Eddie watches with a smirk on his face biting his lip.

* * *

XxXx

During school Fabian is talking with Willow to try to keep his mind off of Eddie. He can feel Eddie's eyes burning him from the back of his skull. Willow then notices Fabian's lack of paying attention.

"Are you okay Fabian?" Willow says making a curious yet concerned face. Fabian doesn't notice then does and responds.

"Yeah…yeah I am!" Willow's face already says she doesn't believe him.

"I can feel your aura. You are scared and oddly very flustered about someone." Fabian looks around and can tell Eddie heard. "They were making you blush a lot. Ohh you have a new crush!" Willow jumps up and down happily, while Fabian's cheeks grow a deep red.

" What-No! I have to use the bathroom" Fabian says running off. Eddie sees this and walks after him until Willow stops him.

"Your aura feels oddly different today too. A color I've never seen before, but you seem very uhh excited, lustful, and…horny?" Willow says shrugging her shoulders looking around Eddie. Eddie smiles and Willow walks away.

" Right about that…" Eddie smiles watching Fabian enter the bathroom and then runs off to Fabian.

Fabian enters the bathroom and looks in the mirror and then starts washing his eyes out looking down. He doesn't noticing Eddie entering coming behind Fabian. As soon as Fabian looks up Eddie is behind him, Fabian instantly tries to turn but Eddie pushes his head down, on the sink.

"It's time…" Fabian always knew Eddie was flirty just not like this. So Fabian knew he was serious.

Eddie begins to unzip his pants until Fabian shouts out. "Wait! Wait!" Fabian says putting his hands in the air.

"I'm done waiting" Eddie replies and continues he's about to push his boxers aside when Fabian shouts again louder.

"Please! Hear me out!" Fabian says again, Eddie looks at Fabian at the back of his head thinking. "Fine hurry up!" He grabs Fabian's hair to pull him back so Fabian head was kind of leaned back on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie wanted to hear Fabian.

"Ok…you should know this is uhh.. My first time." Eddie laughed loud at Fabian's words. "Really Fabian? I've fucked more girls in America, I even fucked Patricia and K.T" Fabian's cheeks grow red with embarrassment. Eddie noticed the pink cheeks. "Aw don't cry at least I know I will be the first to take away your innocence and fill you with pleasure." Eddie says casually. Fabian clears his throat and speaks again.

"Ok so can we please wait until tonight, I don't want my first time to be in a bathroom where people could walk in anytime." Fabian says as if proving a point, which is getting to Eddie. Eddie nods his head repeatedly thinking.

"Fine your right but tonight!" He grabs Fabian by the hair pulling it back while Fabian mutters ouch and ahh. "No more excuses!" Fabian nods his head quickly and Eddie notices Fabian's crotch.

"But just so you know…" Eddie says huskily, voice filled with lust. "this'" He slowly slips his hands down into Fabian's pants. "is'". Into Fabian's blue boxer briefs and slowly, smoothly brushing his thumb on Fabian's tip which is now filled with pre-cum. "Mine" Eddie says then grabs Fabian's cock tightly around with his fist and Fabian whimpers at his touch. Eddie then starts pumping Fabian up and down hard.

"Eddie…"

His voice says with moans coming out. As Fabian continually orgasms, with his eyes closed head back on Eddie's shoulder and mouth open making an innocent face. Eddie soon hears someone coming and pumps real fast and harder which increases Fabian's moans.

"Come on! Cum for your Osirian Fabian…" Eddie's breath hitches with his lustful voice.

Fabian's moans becoming really loud and Eddie pumps real hard. Eddie's eyes flash a blue color. This causes Fabian to moan once last time loudly releasing his load all over Eddie's hand. The noise Eddie heard turns out to be Jerome. Jerome notices Fabian panting on the sink and Eddie behind him closely.

"Did I miss something?" He says staring at them with a look of confusion. Eddie shakes his head while Fabian pants, clearly out of breath. Jerome still suspicious goes into a stall closing it. Eddie gives Fabian a look and licks some cum off his hand as Fabian watches still exasperated. Eddie then air kisses him and winks leaving. Fabian looks away and closing his eyes.

" Oh god…" He mutters talking to himself.

* * *

XxXx

It's night and everyone is hanging in the living room either eating a snack, doing homework, on a device, or talking. Fabian washing the plates looks across the room, slowly and slyly to see if Eddie is watching and he's right. Eddie watching him like a hawk while Patricia talks to him. Patricia turns her head and he looks at Fabian smirking. This causes Fabian's whole body to shudder.

Soon everyone is going up to bed and only Patricia, Eddie and Fabian are left. Fabian is about to finish when Patricia bids goodbye to Eddie. Fabian sees this and completely rushes and sees Eddie getting up walking towards him squinting his eyes as Fabian, they flash a blue and Fabian notices this. Fabian rushed too much and doesn't know his shoe lace untied. That's when the last thing he sees after tumbling down and before blacking out is Eddie, running to his side. That's when everything goes black.

* * *

**A/N: My first yaoi/slash fic of Feddie! I'm a fan of Feddie and House of Anubis of course! Anywayz i don't know if i should just do one more chapter or like up to idk 8 or 10? You tell me Review please! Ohh and believe me when i say there are more House of Anubis pairings fics to come including Feddie! Anyways Review Please! Thank you! **


	2. A Dangerous Morning

**A/N: Okay, so I've been very busy guys! Sorry for the late upload but i promise the next chapter will be out next week Sunday as I'm getting ready for my graduation onto high school. So, I've been busy you know hanging with friends, having a spring show, and you know other things among those including laziness ._. But anyways enjoy this chapter! Read my note at the end! :)**

* * *

** A Dangerous Morning **

Pain. That's all Fabian can feel in his head right now, pain. He flutters his eyes open and sees blurriness and his desk from his bed. Sighing, he holds his head and gets up looking around and to Eddie's bed. But Eddie, isn't there and Fabian gets up shakily and stumbles a little.

He looks to the window to find it morning. He groans at the look at sunlight through the shades. He leaves his room and goes into the bathroom. That's when he notices his change of clothes. He's in his under shirt and is wearing shorts. _**Who changed**-_Eddie. Chills go down Fabian's spine of the thought of Eddie touching him. **_Why was Eddie acting like this? Does he have feelings for me or does he see me as another pointless person he could fuck?_** Fabian brushes the thoughts off.

He checks the time and sees it says 8:40. **What!?** He's super late as he rushes out, he bumps into Trudy in the kitchen. "Oh, Fabian you startled me!" She says holding her hand against her chest. "Trudy I'm super late why didn't anyone wake me!?" Fabian asks. "Eddie said you had a fall, and it seems he said you wouldn't be waking up for awhile and should rest." Trudy says putting her hand on Fabian's face. He slowly nods and wonders why Eddie didn't like rape him in his sleep or something. **Or what if he did? Ugh**. Fabian thought as Trudy led him to his bed.

"Just rest lovely, while I go make you a Trudy hot steaming breakfast in bed! I will be right back!" Trudy says as she pulls the sheets over Fabian and gently tapped him as she scurried out the door. Fabian just put his head back looking up at the ceiling, reliving yesterday's events in his head._** After I gave Eddie the locket he's been acting all sorts of-no way**_! "The locket!" Fabian says out load. "I need information on it…maybe I don't know everything about it…" Fabian thought as he got up and went into the kitchen to peek at Trudy, only to see her cooking.

"I couldn't get through the oven anyways, without the locket and I definitely wouldn't want to go down in a creepy place alone with a horny Osirian, who could fuck me so hard I might die." Fabian said to himself after sighing. "Victor's Office!" He then ran upstairs into Victor's office, whom surprisingly wasn't there and left it open. Fabian then finds Victor's master keys and opens the lock to take the cellar key. The closes everything up to look exactly the way it was including the door. Fabian rushes downstairs nearly tripping on the steps, especially when he hears the front door being open. He rushes to the cellar door unlocking it as quickly as he can and closes it, while Victor and Caroline enter the house.

"Your sure he's here?" Caroline says looking around the house. Victor closes and is about the lock the doors when Trudy coming out of the kitchen with her purse spots them. "Oh Victor! Ms. Denby! Would you like breakfast, after I return from the market?" She says pointing her hand to the kitchen. "I just need some more ingredients, poor Fabian is dazed and needs a proper breakfast." Caroline narrows her eyes at Trudy. "Where can we find Fabian? I need to give him some work he missed." She says smiling, reassuring Trudy her lie is the truth.

"Oh, in his room he might be resting so you should wait in the living room for now. Well I will be back soon enough!" She says as she scurries out the door which Victor opens for her. Victor then closes the door. "Let's get our sinner now, shall we?" He says grinning with Caroline as they walk to Fabian's room and knock. ""Fabian?" She says then opens it widely and discovers an empty bed.

"The brat isn't here!" She says throwing the pillow, but Victor looks around. "No he must be here we walked back from the Gatehouse, no way he could've dodged us for sure." He says looking around the room for Fabes, even in the closet. "We can't let that boy escape we need our 4th sinner!" She says yelling eyes wide at Victor. "If he wants to play 'Hide and Seek' then we shall find the brat!" Victor says walking out the room with Caroline closely behind. He goes to the main hall and strides over to the front door taking out his keys, locking it. "Mr. Rutter won't escape. We have until Trudy gets back from the market to find the boy and get him to the gatehouse! We need to lock him up until noon and make him commit a sin before! Now come on!" He says running with Caroline upstairs to the Girls' dorm.

Fabian is in the antechamber, looking at Frobisher's books for any clues to the mystery behind the locket. "Ugh! Nothing!" He shouts pounding his fists to the wall, when suddenly some books fall out. Sighing, he bends down on his knees to pick up the books until he finds one labeled "The Eye of Horus". His eyes lightening up quickly as he scatters through the pages muttering "Osirian, Osirian, Osirian locket…" until he finds the page.

Fabian begins reading the text "_The Eye of Horus initially for The Chosen One also can be used for the Osirian. If the Chosen One dies, goes missing, or isn't there with the Osirian, the locket might put the Osirian and those around in danger_." In danger of rape Fabian thinks. "_The locket acts differently with the Osirian but this only happens when the Chosen One connects with it and then has severed their connection with the locket. Then when the Osirian interacts with the object and wears it…it might react it's emotions with the Osirian's emotions during that time of what the Osirian was feeling_." Fabian instantly is puzzled and then puts the pieces together. **_So, Eddie was basically horny at the time_**? He thinks to himself, but there must be a way to get him back. Fabian continues to read the text.

"_Examples include: If the Osirian is feeling guilty they might confess their thoughts to people, if sadness they tend to be emotional or depressed which can lead to suicide, if they are feeling lustful, then they tend to go after someone they were thinking about or instantly laid eyes upon after it is put on, if not then they usually go after any other people. These can all put the Osirian at risk as guilt turns into broken relationships, sadness into suicide, and lust into anger if he doesn't get what they want, especially if the Osirian is still in puberty or growing into puberty as their hormones will rage_…" Fabian than finishes reading.

"Oh my god….so basically if Eddie doesn't get me, he might rape me or even others around him? Oh no." Fabian says closing his eyes placing his hand on his forehead. " I need to save him and get him back. There must be a cure." Fabian continues reading the page. _"The only way to get the Osirian back to himself is to get the locket off. The Osirian may still use the locket but must not wear it as if the locket was connected with the Chosen One it bonded with them and only relies on the Chosen One. But it doesn't sense if the Osirian uses it as it can only feels the Osirian's power not emotions and thoughts. Because the Osirian already has it's own guide."_ Fabian then finishes the page and turns it to find it on something completely different about the locket's past. He was about to continue until he heard the noise of the cellar door.

"Victor…" Fabian says looking in the distance startled. Victor walks down the steps with Caroline behind. "He must be in the one hiding place where no one would suspect…" Victor says as he starts the combination code, Fabian gasps and goes to hide under the desk. As soon as it opens they both step in. Caroline is fascinated by the study, as she goes to look at the books. Victor spots the books on the floor instantly and turns his head to meet Fabian's gaze. "Gotcha." He says as Fabian is stricken with fear.

* * *

** XxX**

Eddie is at school in the girls toilet moaning with a girl. Continually thrusting in and out of her wet, hole. She moans his name until she can't catch her breath. "Ugh, Eddie!" And the hitched voice, breathing so ruggedly belongs to _Mara Jaffray_…Eddie grinning at his work pulls up his boxers and pants looking at the sight of Mara. Her body on the toile and panties on the floor with cum pouring out of her wet pussy. "That was ama-…ama-…amazing Eddie!" She says breath hitching in her throat as she gets up getting dressed. He buckles his belt smiling at her.

"I know." He then grabs his bag and peeks to see if anyone is there then leaves the bathroom and does the same with the hallway. He then sees Patricia on the phone with someone and is smiling evilly. He wonders if she's with someone else. But he doesn't care anymore as he will fuck anyone he wants until he gets his beautiful, British, boy. Thinking about him gets him horny already! He stops to look at his watch, which says 9:34 and he has a smug grin. **_It's still early, but I don't care I'm still going to visit him and maybe even fuck the shit out of him now_**, he thinks to himself. He smiles looking around as he dashes out of school avoiding teachers, going back to the house.

* * *

**XxX**

Fabian is kicking his way out of Victor's grasp. "LET GO!" He screams at Victor, whom has the boy by his arms dragging him out of the chamber. Fabian then puts his head back to meet Victor's nose and you can hear the crunch as they both collide making, Victor drop Fabian's arms. Fabian getting up trying to run upstairs to safety. 'Oh, no you don't!" Caroline says grabbing his feet making him trip on his way out of the cellar. Fabian on his stomach, turns around to kick Caroline face in! She's falls back, hard to the floor. He gets up quickly, making his way out of the cellar to the main door. He tries to turn the knob hard and continues trying to get the door to budge.

"No!" He turns around to look at the kitchen. "The back way!" He shouts running in hallway until Victor coming out of the cellar grabs Fabian by the back of his shirt. "HELP! Trudy!" Fabian screams being dragged by the arms to the front door. Caroline taken Victor's keys, tries to open the door. Fabian with Victor now covering his mouth decides to bite his way out for survival. He then grabs Victor's hand and pulls his teeth into the flesh of the 97 year old. Victor screams out in pain of the stinging bite mark. Fabian then runs his way to the kitchen to the back door. "Brat!" Caroline calls running after him with Victor.

Fabian limping a little opens the door to the back laundry to find Eddie in front and Fabian runs right into his chest. Fabian looks up to see Eddie's green piercing eyes. "Miss me?" Fabian remembering the book tries to move but Eddie has him tight in his arms. "Not this time, brit boy…" Eddie then grabs Fabian's chin and puts it up at him. Fabian trying to move while Eddie is leaning in for the kiss…until Ms. Denby and Victor come in. "Get back here you miscreant!" Victor shouts until he sees Eddie and Fabian. Fabian still in Eddie's arm looks at them scared.

"What's going on?" He says holding Fabian while staring at them. "Nothing Edison! Give us Fabian now! And get back to school!" Caroline yells at him with hungry eyes and their planned 4th sinner. Eddie sees the scratches on Victor and Caroline's bleeding nose and puts it all together after seeing hand marks on Fabian's arm.

"You were trying to make him a sinner weren't you?" Eddie says looking at them. They both stare at him not saying a word. "RUN" Fabian yells until Eddie holds him tight. "I got you babe, don't worry." Eddie says looking at Fabian and Fabian can't help but…feel **_safe_**. Eddie with his jaw clenched looks at Victor and Caroline.

"If you ever lay one finger on Fabian's head I swear I will destroy you with my bare hands! The same goes for my friends!" Eddie says eyes flashing blue. Trudy who's banging on the door decides to use her key. As she enters into the kitchen and seeing everyone in her sight, the only words she can think of to say are…"Did I miss anything?" Trudy says with her groceries in hand as she stares at the four. Eddie doesn't pay attention as he is staring with eyes of death at Caroline and Victor...

* * *

**A/N:What do you think? Good Chapter? A Lot of you have been waiting! I know there isn't much Feddieness in this chapter but this story isn't just sex it has a story behind it. And I've also decided to make this 10 to 12 chapters depending on the length of the story's events until the season finale. I'm also conflicted on whether making a sequel or not because this could have a twist at the end no one is prepared for...****Plus I've been getting ideas for other fics about House of Anubis and still need to finish my Hunger Games which is way overdue. But anyways I'm teasing my three new next Hoa FICS GUYS! Okay so the first is "_American Girls"_ it's a one-shot friendship on Fabian & K.T. By the title maybe you can piece together but what do you want it to be friendship or romance? The second is **"_Anubis Murders" _it's kind of a horror/mystery/slasher kind of fic. Someone wants the Anubis residents dead for their secrets...Is it Sibuna they want dead or everyone in the house so they can get there hands on something specific? Or maybe a hidden motive? I'm undecided about that fic you tell me if you want it or not? And finally the best one I'm so forward to working on!..._"The Lost One" Season 4 of House of Anubis. _Okay so I planned out the characters and have a plot and characters and story lines written out for Eddie & K.T also Nina. Because the Season 4 fic is about her. But my stupid computer deleted it! But don't worry i have it all in my head I mean writing it the exact way is a challenge maybe the plot won't be. But the characters and the story lines were planned out and perfect! Now i have to start all over...-.- But i will do it no matter what! Anyways did you enjoy the chapter? What do you think is going to happen next? Is Fabian finally feeling something for Eddie? Or is Eddie after getting Fabian in bed will forget about him? Review :)! Sibuna!


	3. Aftermath

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy more Feddieness and also our story too! Hope you like this chapter guys! Also I might be opening a poll for Fabian and Eddie as in "How would you like Fabian and Eddie to get to have sex?" Lol yeah i know but it basically gives you choices which you vote on as in which you would see Feddie have their tender moment or maybe have a tender moment with someone else?Mara? Joy? Jerome? The poll is up vote! Doesn't mean it will happen! Anyways i always write long Author Notes! Sorry! But enjoy guys!**

* * *

**Aftermath**

They two teenagers and three adults lie in the kitchen waiting for someone to react to the situation. The person that instantly reacts to the scene is none other than Trudy, their house mother.

"Oh my word.." She says looking at Caroline's bloody nose and the scratches on Victor's hand. "What on Earth happened to you both? Are you alright, Ms. Denby?" Trudy says looking at the members of Team Evil. Caroline looks to Fabian who's watching her frightened than looks at Eddie protecting him scowling at them.

"No, Trudy everything is alright." She says covering her nose while walking out of the house to the front door with her head down. Victor watches Eddie and narrows his eyes as Eddie gives him a look of disgust. Victor proceeds out of the room past Trudy walking out also following, Caroline.

"Are those two dating? They seem up to something." Trudy says looking at the door while talking to Fabian and Eddie. She then shrugs her shoulders and turns to the teens. "Wait…Eddie aren't you suppose to be in class?" Trudy says scolding him. Eddie still covering Fabian responds.

"I just was worried about Fabian, that's all and came to check on him." He says, she believes him because it was a half-lie. She then puts the groceries on the counter. "That's very sweet but get back to class, I don't want Victor complaining and you in trouble. Fabian your breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes." She says taking off her red coat and preparing to cook. As she turns her back to take out groceries Eddie grabs Fabian's wrist and leads them to their room.

As soon as Eddie closes the door Fabian backs up to the wall on the opposite side of the room, scared of his roommate. Eddie turns to see this. "Don't be afraid, did they hurt you?" He says grabbing Fabian's wrist checking around.

Fabian in that moments thinks maybe the book was wrong…maybe just maybe Eddie does care for him. Edie looking at the marks on his hand and wrist takes it and lightly kisses it. Fabian blushes at his roommate's act of affection. But soon Eddie kisses all the way up Fabian's arm then to his neck.

Fabian begins to get agitated from his roommate realizing he is wrong and needs to get Eddie back, but his body says otherwise as he feels pleasure and writhing in ecstasy of his roommate's kisses. He closes his eyes feelings Eddie's lips pressed against his skin and Eddie begins sucking on his neck.

"No….this isn't you." Fabian says opening his eyes trying to push Eddie off of him. But fails as Eddie keeps on nibbling on his skin. Fabian lets out a moan but keeps trying to get him off.

"Get off!" He says hitting the blonde's back with his fists. Eddie still kissing his neck moves off of him.

"You know you like it!" he responds to the British boy. Fabian then pushes with all his strength to get the horny boy off of him. When he finally gets him off, Eddie grabs his chin to smash their lips together roughly. Fabian showing his face of disgust as Eddie tries to move his tongue in but Fabian doesn't comply.

Eddie grabs Fabian's manhood roughly and Fabian pulls an innocent face and makes a light moan opening his mouth, so Eddie can enter. Fabian punches Eddie in the stomach quickly and Eddie muttering a ouch while Fabian pushes him off. Eddie grinning maliciously at Fabian, licking his lips proud of his actions. While Fabian wipes Eddie's saliva off his neck and mouth.

"Better than your ex-girlfriend, am I right Fabes?" Eddie says grinning flirtatiously. Fabian feeling a sudden surge of rage in his body punches Eddie in the jaw. Eddie moves back a little clenching his jaw, while Fabian is mad with anger at The Osirian. But soon calms after he realizes this isn't his real friend and just something controlling him. Fabian watches as Eddie wipes blood from his jaw and looks down to his hand realizing he is bleeding. He then stares up at Fabian.

"Your going to for that, babe. You like things rough, so it will be" He says trying to grab Fabian who dodges and runs out the room into the kitchen where Trudy is knowing he won't come back. She realizes he's there. "Oh Fabian there you are! I made some eggs now sit and eat." She says while directing him to the living room table and putting a plate of eggs on the table while turning on the TV for him.

"I will go check on the bacon and pancakes. Be right back love." She says tapping his shoulder running to the kitchen. Fabian smiling at her and then proceeds to eat when Eddie walks by Fabian seeing he's about to leave. Eddie then looks at Fabian and smiles.

He then winks and mouthed to Fabian that he will be getting it tonight, rough. And then proceeds to thrust his hips in Fabian's direction making him blush but also frightened. Fabian can also see how his roommate's school pants does no justice as Eddie is clearly horny. "Trudy!" Fabian calls and Eddie grins walking past the doorway. "Yes, she says rushing over and Fabian watches Eddie leave out the door . "I just want o uh…thank you." He lies although he is grateful she's here. She smiles hugging Him lightly and returns to the kitchen. Fabian breathes a sigh of relief and proceeds to watch "Doctor Who" one of his favorite shows in the world.

* * *

**XxX**

Robert is holding his head clearly annoyed by his henchmen's inability to capture Fabian. "How could you have lost the boy!? You were both there he couldn't have been that strong."I've handled our last two sinners easily!" Robert says turning red a little. Caroline and Victor stand there with shame. "We almost had the boy but Victor here couldn't handle him." Caroline says pointing to the First Sinner.

"Excuse me Caroline, but I had no idea Sweet's son would pop out of no where and protect the boy!" Victor reveals to Robert about the American being there. Robert hears this and is intrigued.

"Wait repeat that?" Victor and Caroline eye their superior with confused faces. "Yes, well the boy Edison Sweet, the principal's son arrived and figured out of motives quickly." Robert's face shows more agitation. "Not that you imbecile! I meant about him being protective over the boy!" Robert's statement increases the other adults to question. "We can use the boy. We can also use the other boy's father as a sinner maybe.

"Didn't Patricia get upset at that other boy for those fake messages?" Robert says with curiosity. Caroline nods her head. "Yes, Patricia then performed her sin of Spite towards Eddie. And it does seem Eddie is overprotective of Fabian and almost killed us for touching him." Caroline finishes and becomes deep in thought. Roberts laughs manically at he words."Well maybe we can use the same on the boys, it's clear the Sweetie boy is infatuated with the other one." Victor nods clearly getting the hint.

"So, why not trick both? Getting our last two sinners at the same time. The 'Hero' gets hurt because of ,the other complicated boy you both couldn't get, love for someone else! Spice it up and maybe just maybe we won't need the 'Complicated One' because if he gets the affections of someone else,make him break that one's heart! It's brilliant. Then we can use The Hero and the 'Victim.'" Robert says and becomes fill with pride and joy at his evil plan for the Fabian and Eddie. "Denby, Victor, go now!" He says to them both yelling. They both leave quickly leaving Robert alone. He then turns to the last remaining sarcophagi. "You will enter this world very soon Ammut…This new world with these gullible yet difficult teenagers are much harder than the ones in my time. But I shall not fail Mistress." He says staring into the distance across the room.

* * *

**XxX**

Eddie is at school in the boys bathroom looking at his face in the mirror. He then smiles at Fabian's punch to him earlier on in the morning. "Oh babe, you aren't getting away tonight." Eddie says holding his lip and puts some lip balm on it and then he hears boys began to leave the bathroom with one of them his enemy, Benji.

He then walks up to Eddie. "Ouch how did you get that one? Mouthed off to the wrong person about time." Benji says then looks to the mirror and fixes his hair while Eddie stares at him grinning wickedly. His eyes flash the shade of blue which signals his sudden lust for someone. "Actually your about to mouth off to someone right now." Eddie says and then walks up to Benji. Proceeding his advancements towards Benji. "Hey! Millie, what are you doing!?" Benji says but Eddie zips down his pants and Benji's an then grinning proceeds to make out with him to which Benji complies with, actually kissing back! **This boy can be another toy for me to play with until I get my prize** Eddie thinks in his lustful wicked head.

* * *

**XxX **

It's the end of class in Ms. Denby's classroom and she seems to have finished writing a bell rings signaling lunch and Caroline yells to the whole class about not to forget about their reports on Mythology that is due the next day. She takes the notebook and looks to Jerome packing his books.

"Jerome, can I have a word." Caroline says to the boy. "Uh, yeah sure Miss." He walks up to her desk listening to her words.

"Fabian left this yesterday in class it's private with him and someone else. It seems Mr. Rutter had been having a private talk with someone in the back of his notebook and it's also about you-umm forget it! I have to go just make sure he gets it." She says packing up her things. Jerome confused begins to read the notebook at the back and it seems it has a conversation between Fabian and someone else. Jerome begins reading the fake conversation.

_Fabian: I Like Him, like really but can't tell him._

_Patricia: Well just tell him! Don't be such a wuss!_

_Fabian: It's not easy telling a boy the like him especially when your another boy. And the hardest part is the person…**Jerome**, he will laugh in my face…with those eyes though_

_Patricia: Lol, Seriously!?_

Jerome stops readings and finds himself in the hall. "Fabian has a **crush** on me?" Jerome says with a confused look.

Caroline is standing at the doorway proud with a smirk and proceeds to leave to complete stage two of the plan to get the teens to commit their sins…

**A/N: Did you like it? Review Please! Jerome is the next target! Also no one asked but who is the 3rd Sinner? It's not Mr. Sweet though ;)**


	4. Night of Sins

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! But i graduated FRIDAYY! Wohoo! It's so cool how it was the same time our Anubis residents graduated from school in the movie The Touchstone of Ra. Which i saw yesterday! I was awesome bu i won't spoil it! Anyways for making it up to you there's a sexual scne in this ;)! Enjoy! Review!**

* * *

**Night of Sins**

It's nighttime at Anubis House. The students have returned from school and changed into their casual outfits. Most are in the living room doing homework, while some like K.T, Patricia, and Joy are in their rooms doing it. Jerome changes and walks into the room after dinner, spotting Fabian reading a book on the couch, mouthing the words. Jerome has mustered up to ask Fabian about the notebook. Or maybe he could play with him? He strides over with Fabian's notebook in hand.

"Hey, Rutter!" He says and plops himself on the couch near Fabian. Fabian instantly turns his attention to Jerome, with a confused look, eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Fabian says sounding kind of angry. Fabian doesn't hate Jerome but he also doesn't trust him. Plus Fabian's been dealing with a lot lately. His feelings for his roommate and then almost being turned into a sinner. But Jerome looks at him skeptically.

"I found your notebook at school." Jerome says tossing it in his lap. "Oh, thanks!" Fabian says scanning it, then flips to the back of the book but the page isn't there but Fabian sees the torn long piece of the paper.

"I don't remember ripping a page.." He says narrowing his eyes, touching it softly. Jerome pipes up and raises his eyebrows. "Who cares? Doesn't really matter right?"

Jerome taps Fabian's shoulder and gets up and walks out into the hall. He reaches in his pocket to find the crumbled paper and reads it. Then looks up holding his head. He looks up to the Girls' dorm door upstairs. He then looks back to Fabian reading again, then rushes upstairs. After going through the door he's about to knock on Patricia and Mara's door when he hears two people talking.

Patricia: No, look listen we are close to getting them as our sinners.

?: Are you sure? Fabian is too much! And something is going on with your boyfriend whom you should know his having sex with everyone!

Jerome becomes very interested in the conversation. Putting his ears to the door to identify the other person's voice.

Patricia: You were difficult too! It was hard for you to commit your sin! Remember **_K.T_**?

K.T sighs at this and rolls her eyes. "Alright! But at least the plan my Great Gramps set up is perfect, to get the next two sinners! We have to speed up the plan!"

"Fine! Let's just go!" Patricia says and then gets to the door to open it. Jerome whom has been listening falls in when the door opens suddenly. Patricia almost being kicked down sees him. "Jerome!?" She says clenching her teeth, and shooting him a death glare along with K.T.

Jerome shocked, stands up straight and then displays a cheeky smile. "I was just looking for you, Trixie!" He says then looks at K.T whom stares at him without blinking, same as Patricia. Confused and frightened, Jerome then reaches for the crumbled fake note. "Well I need to talk to you in private…about…this." He says in between because of opening it. Patricia grabs it and then looks at K.T whom nods and walk out closing the door.

Patricia reads It and has a confused a look which Jerome mimics upon seeing hers, but then she realizes the real purpose of the note.

"Actually I might be able to help you." She says smirking at him.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian continues reading until someone else plops down next to him and he doesn't turn away from his book though. "Jerome, I said thanks. You aren't getting money from me." He says continuing to read a book called "Egypt's Mysteries".

Fabian then feels a hot breath on his ear. "Actually I want more than money from you, Fabian…" Fabian's eyes become twice as big and then he stands there frozen as Eddie chuckles at him, eyes narrowed filled with lust. He can't control himself so he starts nibbling on Fabian's ear. And Fabian doesn't want it but he doesn't want a scene or to get it more rough soon, so he let's Eddie continue. Eddie continues and whispers things into his ear like:

"Your so fucking cute."

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, shit."

"I'm already starting to grow"

All these things Fabian keeps hearing but doesn't want to disturb Eddie and get the beast out. Even if Fabian slightly enjoys this, and even kisses Eddie by mistake because of hormones and instincts.

When Fabian kisses Eddie by mistake Eddie moves back looking at Fabian mouth gaped and smiling also. Fabian then tries to get up but Eddie pulls him down back putting his hand behind Fabian's head, stroking his hair. "Not so fast. Unless you want me to make it even more rough for you when we have our moment?" Eddie says smirking, his trademark Eddie Miller smirk. Fabian shakes his head rapidly saying no, obviously scared.

"Good…wouldn't want you so sore you would have to crawl to get to places…right?" Fabian replies instantly at the question. "Right!" He says vastly which makes Eddie laugh lightly. Eddie then bites his lips while looking at Fabian's lips and he grows into a smirk still lip biting. "You need to put those pouty lips to work on something other than your snarky talking." Eddie still staring at Fabian's luscious lips looks to the kitchen.

He sees Willow and Alfie doing dishes, and Mara doing homework, with Trudy organizing laundry. He turns back to Fabian, who still has his scared face on. "Tell you what I will make it less painful if you suck my dick." Fabian just flinches at the way he said the sentence. Fabian looks to the dining rooms to see Mara with her headphones on and Willow/Alfie engrossed in their convo. "No! That's just not right! In public too?" Fabian says but Eddie still smiles.

"If we go somewhere private I might be so hormone crazy I might fuck you right there." Eddie says casually and nonchalantly. Fabian goes to deep in thought. "Eddie, you said you would wait so just wait, ok?" Fabian says then tries to move but Eddie holds on to his hair which makes Fabian screech an ow but no one pays attention.

"I don't take no for an answer, cutie." Eddie then zips down his pants and moves his boxers aside so his cock could go through. No one is paying attention at the two teens. Eddie letting his cock through, which springs up showing how long it is. Eddie sports his 9 inch proudly with lust in his eyes, rubbing the tip. He grabs Fabian's hair again and Fabian is still shocked at the size and how frightened his first blow job is going to be. Eddie pulls him down above his own hard cock.

"Suck it bitch." Eddie says harshly but Fabian doesn't comply but can't get out of this one and knows Eddie won't care if anyone sees them. So Fabian grabs Eddie's dick and then engulfs it into his mouth, sucking it up and down. Eddie moans closing his eyes.

"Ump! You fucking slut." He says, putting his head back while Fabian continues. Eddie tells him to suck faster, moaning.

But Eddie then pulls him up. "Call me daddy you fucking whore!" Fabian complies with this. "Daddy.." Fabian says out of breath. "Beg for this cock." Eddie says biting his lip. "I want your cock daddy.., please" Eddie then pushes him down quickly after that becoming even more turned on.

Fabian did as he was told not wanting to get hit because Eddie becomes more violent by the day and this was an example. Eddie is now pushing Fabian down even faster up and down, writhing in pleasure.

"Shit! Fabes-fuck, faster!" As Fabian did it as he was told tears forming out of eyes, sucking even harder.

"Fuck! I'm gonna c-cum!" Eddie says loud because Mara left with Willow, Alfie, and Trudy to take out garbage. As he lets out a grunt he cums into Fabes' mouth while Fabian still has his mouth around Eddie's manhood, with Eddie's seed dripping from the mouth, Fabian's eyes shut. Eddie pulls his head back with Fabian still having his cum in his mouth. He's about to spit when Eddie stops him.

"Swallow it." He says. Fabian being out of breath and fatigue stares eyes bulged and frozen in his place. Fabian doesn't and Eddie gets violent. "Swallow it or I will smack the shit out of you!"

Fabian is completely frightened and swallows it fast. Feeling the sweet semen going down his throat. He knows what Eddie tastes like now. Eddie then puts his cock back in its cave and then zips up his pants.

"Good work, babe! I didn't know you had it in you. Your going to be doing it more often cutie." Eddie says fixing himself then seeing the rest of them coming back in from taking out the garbage. Fabian is looking at them, whilst Eddie comes from behind and holds him in place. He whispers in his ear with his hot breath.

"I'm going to fuck you so fuckin' hard tomorrow. You won't even be able to breathe. I don't care if you don't want it I will rape you in your sleep or anywhere if I have to." Eddie then presses his "Little" Eddie against Fabian's butt and grunts pushing in in while Fabian moans. "Like ii said, your whimper is so fucking cute." He says then moves away and acts like nothing happened.

"Hey! Trudy!" He runs to her while Fabian is still in shock at all that's happened."God help me" It's the only words he can say putting his hands on his face ashamed.

* * *

**XxXxX**

While that whole ordeal was happening (Eddie nibbling Fabian's ear, the blow job, & teasing.)

Jerome and Patricia continued their conversation with Patricia fooling him, without Jerome even knowing it.

So, your saying Fabian really does have a crush on me?" Jerome asks clearly but it sounds more like a statement. Patricia nods her head up and down.

"Yup! He really likes you, saying loads of stuff like how beautiful your eyes are, how sexy you look in your school uniform, and how he gets butterflies when you talk to him." She says making all those things up along the way.

"But when I went to give him his book, he wasn't even nervous or anything." Patricia looks at him and thinks as quickly as she can.

"Yeah, umm…because he wants to play hard to get! You know like ignoring and all that stupid nonsense!" She says smiling to fool Jerome.

"The question is do you like him?" She says narrowing her eyes. He instantly replies quickly as if it wasn't that hard.

"No! I had no idea he was even gay! I should talk to him." Jerome is about to turn away when she grabs him by the arm hard. Jerome feels pain and shows it in his face.

"Ow! Gosh, Patricia calm down." He says holding his arm. She mutters a sorry and then thinks for a little and then has a plan.

"How do you know he truly likes you?" Jerome looks in the distance thinking. "How do you know if he's over you?"

"Well I guess I don't quite know" He says still holding his arm looking into the distance, or the floor.

"Then maybe you should get to know him better to see if he really likes you! Maybe flirt a little and you know get his attention." Patricia says as a fact. Jerome nods his head at the idea.

"Yeah okay. Thanks Patricia, for being…helpful?" Jerome says confused and then walks away confused by Patricia's helpfulness.

"What is up with everyone?" He says having a confused expression and head downstairs, while Patricia makes a call to Ms. Denby.

He goes all the down where he stops to see Eddie, behind Fabian, whispering in his ear. He sees how scared Fabian looks then sees Eddie call Trudy then runs off. Fabian puts his head in his hands then walks away to go to his room. Jerome runs to stop him.

"Hey, um Fabian everything all right?" He says worried but Fabian just looks up with a hurt look.

"Don't worry about me Jerome. I'm fine" He says going past Jerome to his room. Jerome runs to him again before Fabian closes the door.

'Is Eddie bothering you or something?" Jerome says asking and it looks as if he's really interested. Fabian feels like he is.  
"Actually. Kind of…I mean can you keep a secret?" Fabian says looking out for anyone and walks out his room to see if Eddie is near.

"Yes of course, you know me." Jerome says but Fabian smirks. "Yeah I do know you!" Fabian says which makes Jerome smile.

"But, anyways, umm…Eddie…he-um likes m-me…" Fabian says looking into Jerome's eyes ,waiting for Jerome to answer. Jerome stares off again and comes to realization.

"So that time in the bathroom! When I found him pressed up against you! I knew it!" Jerome yells, even jumping up, Fabian instantly puts his hand on his mouth.

"Shh!" He says taking his hand away and Jerome mutters a sorry. Fabian then looks at him. "Anyways he's just been…advancing on me and I'm kind of scared of what he will do." Then just in that moment Jerome feels a pang of anger or spite towards Eddie.

Jerome then comes up with an idea instantly. "Hey! Just sleep in my room tonight! So, I will be there just in case!" Jerome says grinning, eyes wide. Fabian then looks at him and chuckles.

"I don't know if I can trust you Jerome. I mean Rufus, Sibuna and everything…" Jerome looks away then rolls eyes looking back.

"Okay then, have fun getting raped, Rutter!" Jerome proceeds to walk away when Fabian thinks for a little then curses him self. "Wait!" he calls out and Jerome smiles to himself, that devious smile.

* * *

** XxXxX**  
At night Fabian enters the room with his sheets and pillow, already in his sleepwear. Alfie is already asleep, knocked out even. The Sibuna meeting is tomorrow before breakfast. As He sets his stuff down, Jerome comes in after changing ready for bed.

"Hey!" Fabian sees him and replies with a smile and then Jerome hops in bed, Fabian seeing this goes to the floor and Jerome looks up.

"What are you doing?" Jerome asks looking to Fabian. "I'm going to sleep, duh." Fabian replies as if it's fact, which is kind of is.

"No, your sleeping in the bed with me" Jerome says as matter of factly and looks to Fabian who holds sign of being uncomfortable. Jerome sees this.

"Of course-you know I will sleep on the floor while you sleep in my bed." Jerome says scratching the back of his head. Fabian chuckles at him. "No it's okay I will be fine." Fabian then drops his stuff and goes into the bed, with Jerome moving to make room. Fabian then pulls the sheets along with Jerome. They lay back and Fabian half asleep mutters something.

"Thanks Jerome." He says and then Jerome looks at him, turning over to look because his back was turned as was Fabian's.

"Uh yeah sure, no problem mate!" He says and then Fabian turns over to him and snuggles into Jerome's chest. Jerome is shocked as Fabian's hands rest on Jerome's stomach. Jerome then puts his arm over Fabian holding him and moving closer.

He smiles and then closes his eyes until he notices something. He's getting hard.

"Fuck…" He whispers and then puts his head back because he might be growing feelings for Fabes. Just as he's drifting to sleep, Eddie opens the door and sees them together.

He chuckles quietly and then shows sign of anger. "He won't protect you for long Fabian…" His eyes then flash a blue color and he walks out of the room, and then moves to his room quietly. But as he goes in he spots two people coming in from the outside, dressed in black.

They take off their hoods to show K.T and Patricia and they then tiptoe upstairs, with Eddie realizing what they were doing, going back into his room…


	5. Love Games

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but enjoy guys! It's titled love for a reason, it's not much about story but really just love scenes, I wanted to take a break from the main problem and focus on just love problem between the characters! Review and enjoy! **

* * *

**Love Games**

"Wake up…" A faint British voice is calling and is stressing the word up as if they kept on saying it.

Eyes flutter open slowly to reveal sunshine beaming at Jerome's crystalline eyes. Someone soon fades out the sunshine to reveal Fabian with a smile plastered on his glowing face.

"Hey…" Jerome says just barely above a whisper, smiling. Fabian just chuckles and moves away from the bed to a mirror across the room. Jerome looks to Alfie's bed to reveal he's already left probably to see Willow or something, Jerome thinks.

Fabian then puts on his red blazer with the school symbol showing on it. Jerome gets out of bed with his hair messy. Fabian sees this and ruffles it some more which earns a chuckle from Jerome.

"Stop ruffling my hair" Jerome says fixing it and Fabian laughs and grabs his bag from the floor. Before he leaves, Fabian looks to Jerome once more and Jerome cheekily smiles, showing his dimples.

"Cute dimples" Fabian says opening the door but before stepping out he yells to Jerome. "See ya Potholes!" And quickly shuts the door.

"Oi!" Jerome calls to Fabian but soon smiles and then grabs his stuff to get ready for school.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian runs to the kitchen to the table and puts his bag on his seat. He then reaches over to grab a banana, peeling it slowly. He then engulfs it but soon he feels two arms wrap around his waist firmly. The person starts kissing Fabian's neck slowly and he already know it's the Osirian.

"God it's like 8 AM! Are you always this horny" The person then smiles against Fabian's neck. Eddie then brings his lips to Fabian's ear.

"Only for you babe…" Eddie whispers lustfully which sends chills down Fabian's spine. Eddie begins nibbling on Fabian's ear.

"I saw you with that banana and just lost it…" He says nibbling again, which Fabian begins to moan at. Closing his eyes, and feeling pleasure swarm his body. Eddie smiles again and turns Fabian around vastly. Fabian stares into Eddie's green, bright, beautiful eyes. To which Eddie stares at Fabian's blue, clear, crystal ones. Then Eddie leans in for the seal.

They both began to become in sync with their lips. What am I doing, Fabian thinks to himself making out with Eddie. But it feels so right…

They continue, even Eddie sticking his tongue down Fabian's throat whom moans more at this. Fabian wraps his arms around he stronger and taller boy and leans in more adding his own tongue to the fray.

Fabian tries to be more dominate pushing Eddie to the seat to which Eddie falls and sits on. Eddie looks up at Fabian gasping for air who gets on Eddie's lap putting his right leg over Eddie's so it looks like he's sitting on him face to face though.

Instead Fabian just grabs Eddie's head and jerks it forward kissing him again. Eddie smiles in the kiss, and continues they breath for air while their heads are leaned together.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Eddie smiles even more at his words and looks into his eyes. "Me neither" and tries to kiss him again when Fabian pulls away.

"This is a one time thing…" Eddie grins at this and smoothes his hands down tie Fabian's butt cheeks to which he grabs to pull him up, Fabian then wraps his legs around his waist in an instinct and his arms around Eddie's neck and moves up to adjust himself on Eddie.

"Better?" Eddie asks and Fabian makes a snarky face and is about to make a snarky comment.

"My butt cheeks now hurt thanks to you" Eddie just smiles and puts Fabian down on the table to get on top and keep kissing him and pushing his tongue in when a loud clearing of a throat fills the room.

They both move their heads to the side of the door to reveal Patricia and Alfie standing their. Patricia is fuming having her jaw clenched, while Alfie stands there with his mouth gaped.

There is an uncomfortable silence as Eddie is still on top of Fabian and the geek chic still has his arms around the Osirian's neck firmly and both are breathing hard.

"Get some, dude!" Alfie yells jumping in the air and starts laughing and is very cheery. He then looks to Patricia whom has a face that looks like it's going to explode.

"That's not pretty" Alfie says to which Patricia finally opens her mouth and goes to grab her bag from the main hallway turning her back on them and runs out the door and they hear it slam.

"Patricia!" Eddie quickly gets up from Fabian and runs after Patricia. Alfie looks to Fabian whom just blushes at his very creepy smile and quickly becomes pressured getting up and grabbing his bag.

"Umm I'm just umm going to get something from my uhh room" Fabian says trying to exit but hit's a chair and stutters and runs away to which Alfie scoffs at and grabs a apple tossing it in the air.

Eddie arrives to the school and enters to get to Patricia's locker. He then hits it wondering where she is and not a lot of people are here. Most people get here early to finish homework in the school lounge or study or something. He then looks around and then feels, thinking it's Patricia but becomes surprised at the person.

"Hey, cutie!" Ben says to him and then quickly pecks him on the lips. Eddie stands there still shocked and confused. If she's not then where-he then comes to realize. The Gatehouse.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Patricia stands there looking at Ms. Denby after telling her of the recent events that have just taken place. Ms. Denby is moving from across to across, pacing fast biting her nails.

"Are you saying Eddie and Fabian were uhh...engaging in you know?!" Ms. Denby says looking at Patricia worried, but Patricia is standing there looking at her nails and is calm and collected.

"Yup! And it seems Fabian might be falling for him and not Jerome. Or Eddie could've just persuaded him and they could just be friends with benefits now." She says shrugging her shoulders to which Ms. Denby scoffs at and turns around plopping herself on her couch/bed.

"This is not going good. Robert won't be happy at all." She says looking off into the distance and then comes up with an idea really quick. Patricia looks at her confused her sudden excitement as Ms. Denby begins to smile wickedly. Caroline then looks to Patricia and gets up grabbing her bag.

"We need to speed up the plan. We have to get Fabian and Jerome together, but first we need Fabian to commit a sin. " Patricia looks at her but Ms. Denby just leads Patricia out downstairs so they could leave.

"Not a sin to capture him but a act of lust or sexual desire." Patricia looks at her confuse then gets it quickly. "Eddie." She says smiling and the two proceed to walk out.

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Uh Benji have you seen Patricia come in?" Eddie says to confirm if she's at the gatehouse with Ms. Denby. Benji looks at him but then answers the question. "No I haven't seen her around, but are you and her still an item?" He asks to which Eddie replies a no. Benji then smiles and laces his hands into Eddie's.

"So we're an item now then?" Ben asks but Eddie looks at him and scoffs at Benji's attempt because of yesterday in the bathroom where the two had sex in one of the stalls and Ben thinking that was love. Eddie unlaces his fingers and looks at Ben hard whom just looks confused and concerned.

"I don't know what you didn't get but yesterday was just sex ya' know?" Benji then gets hurt by Eddie's words like someone has just punched him in the gut and twisted his head around. Eddie laughs at him and just looks around the hallway.

"I don't believe in love. The love that i had for Patricia WAS at best, but the love for sex is at it's best right now" Eddie says and leans over to look at Benji straight in the eyes. He then looks over to someone. "And the love for sex is at it's best for a certain geeky blue eyed boy." Eddie says staring at Fabian walking into the hallway on his phone and is walking to class when Jerome comes out of no where and walks with Fabian, which earns a growl from Eddie and his locket flashes a blue. As the boys continue talking even flirting with each other. Eddie then walks into the classroom to go after Jerome.

Ben just stands there hurt and defeated but thinks if Eddie and Fabian don't get together and Fabian and Jerome do, him and Eddie will be together. He walks away satisfied and thinking of a take out a pen and paper and running to the boys toilet. Patricia comes out of the lounge with Ms. Denby closely behind.

"Got the plan?" Patricia nods her head walking to the girls toilet with her taking something out of her bag, to reveal Eddie's laptop.

* * *

As the students pile into the house after a long day from school, most go upstairs or some like Alfie go in the kitchen. Eddie goes to his room and sits on his bed and puts his book bag down. He left it here until Jerome revealed he brought it from the house earlier in school. He then looks for his laptop to which he can't find.

"What the hell?" Eddie says and then gets up to run into the living room to where he sees it on the couch sitting there knowing he didn't leave it there. He looks around to reveal no one is around, they are probably changing in their rooms. He sits down cautiously and opens it and reveals to find a message from Fabian on his profile. Clicking it he reads it slowly,

_"Today was amazing in the living room. And tonight I want that again, I want you and me in my bed together. Sex is what I want Eddie... from you" _Eddie is done reading it and thinks maybe Fabian has come around to him. Besides it's time for it already, for Fabian to be punished, he needs to learn he is Eddie's property. He quickly gets up and then looks around and realizes...**Where's Fabian?**

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian is in the school, after receiving a note in his locker from he supposes is Jerome but is unsure. After everything with Victor and Ms. Denby, you can never be too careful now. So, he stands there waiting for Jerome with a pen in his hand, scared out of his mind. As they are there Fabian looks to the window to discover night fall. He feels a presence behind him so he returns to receive a sudden BOO! He gasps and stabs the person to receive a scream of agony from your prankster Jerome.

"Ow!" Jerome says falling to the floor as Fabian is in shock and regret. He kneels down and helps Jerome up slowly. "Are you ok?" Fabian with his hand on Jerome shoulder to which Jerome moves around and mutters a yes.

"Good.. you deserved it!" Fabian says hitting Jerome whom yells another ow. "Yeah I probably deserved that." Jerome says letting go of his shoulder and towering Fabian, because of his height. The two then proceed to laugh at their moment. Jerome then stares at Fabian closely, looking into his eyes.

"Umm so what's up?" Fabian asks but Jerome looks at him confused as if he was suppose to ask that question. "Umm, you invited me here." Jerome says and then Fabian looks at him confused and then thinks for awhile. Jerome looks at him confused at his confusion.

"I'm guessing you didn't invite me..." Jerome asks to which Fabian replies with a shake of his head and Jerome looks disappointed. "Well I'm going to go now." Fabian looks to Jerome whom's about to leave but he quickly stops him.

"No it's okay! Maybe someone really wants us to be together." Fabian says smiling and then realizing what he just said,blushing. He begins to shake his head which earns a smile from Jerome showing his dimples again. Fabian looks at him and chuckles at this.

"I guess I my potholes are cheering you up?" Fabian laughs even more nodding his head and Jerome takes his hand out of his pocket and Fabian looks at it as Jerome wants to lace their fingers together. Fabian smiles and gladly accepts, intertwining their hands together. And the two walk out of the school with their backs turned and their bags with them.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian and Jerome are walking to the house together laughing next to each but heir hand aren't laced. As they continue they stop and look up at the sky, well Fabian really. "I really love stars their so beautiful." Fabian says as he is in awe and Jerome stares at him smiling. "Yeah they are..." Jerome says and then Fabian turns to looks at him after feeling some eyes pressured at him. Fabian chuckles and Jerome does too, and his dimples show again. The two continue walking towards the house

"You know Potholes, you didn't give me a nickname..." Fabian says and Jerome looks at and him and smiles. "Well how about Nerd?" Jerome says to which Fabian laughs at and shakes his head.

"C'mon, be more creative! Potholes is good think of a good one! I do a lot of good ones ya know?" Fabian says and looks down as the two are almost to the front door, as they are near.

"Really, give me another one then." Jerome says smiling to which Fabian runs and looks around the grass to find a flower and he picks his dropping his bag and runs to Jerome whom is laughing. He runs to him and tiptoes to put a flower in Jerome's ear.

"How about Flower Boy?" Fabian says fixing the flower on his head and Jerome is chuckling and the two stop laughing to look into each other's eyes as Fabian's arms are around Jerome's neck and the two continue to stare. The two then look at each other's lips and proceed to lean in and kiss, when they Jerome sees Eddie looking in the window and pulls back. Fabian looks at him and pulls his arm away.

"Umm sorry I just-"

"No, no it's ok!" Jerome says reassuring Fabian from apologizing. Fabian stands there looking at Jerome closely for his words. Jerome leans in close to Fabian. "I've found a nickname for you now Lover Boy." Jerome says winking and leaves and Fabian chuckles turning around and watching him leave. Eddie stands there watching them growling and his eyes flash blue. He then runs off into the hallway in his shirt and boxers.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian goes into his room and puts his bag down and stops and starts to smiles at the events that have taken place. He quickly takes off his clothes to have his undershirt and boxers and grabs his towel and toothbrush. He then walks to the bathroom to open it to hear showering of someone.

"Oh sorry! I'm going to just brush my teeth ok?" Fabian says and goes in the sink to twist the nobs and start brushing. As he does it really fast he hears the door lock and spits out to turn to the door and tries to open it to find it lock. And the person who locked it walks away. Fabian keeps hitting it and decides to turn around to the shower curtain.

"Well, uh Jerome we're stuck..." He says looking at the shower curtain and the person swifts the curtain open and Fabian is shocked and closes his eyes quickly.

"Care to join me Fabes?" Eddie says dripping wet from his six pack abs and his bare feet hitting the floor. As he walks towards the frightened Fabian.

_It's time..._

* * *

**A/N: Enjoyed it? Hope it was worth the wait! And if any questions please review! I started the next chapter already and it's almost done! So it should be up by late night tomorrow. Hope you liked it! I am definitely going to say Feddie sex next chapter ;)**


	6. Until It Hurts

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 7 & 8 maybe next week Friday. But when Feddie has there sex scene (You will know when, it's when Eddie says Enough talking...) i suggest you play the song _Until it Hurts by Fransisca Hall_, youtube while reading their sex scene because it's based off of that song. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Until It Hurts**

It's time… Eddie keeps muttering walking to Fabian whom walks to Fabian and press his weight against him and Fabian is closing his eyes scared.

"Come on Fabes…Just open and look at me" Eddie says and Fabian feels drops of water hitting him on his neck and shivers at it. Eddie smiles at him and looks down to his wet neck.

"I can take care of that.." Eddie says and leans over to the right side of Fabian's neck and begin to lick his neck which earns moans from the brit boy. Eddie is looking at Fabian and begins nibbling to which Fabian just moans even louder, gasping even.

"Eddie! Please!" Fabian says and Eddie continues and moves away from Fabian to take steps back.

"Okay babe, open those eyes…" Eddie says and Fabian is clearly scared, but begins to let loose the tight closeness of his eyes.

He then opens slowly to see Eddie's big form along with his big, 10 inch cock standing at point. Eddie bites his lip looking at Fabian up and down to just stare down at his crotch and the tent his Fabian's pants.

He slowly walks over to Fabian's standing still form and is staring at his beautiful god like body. I mean can anyone ever be that beautiful?

"Fabian, I want you right now, let me take you babe." Eddie says finally arriving to Fabian and then begins to pull down Fabian's shorts and kneels down to him.

"Let me make you feel good…" Eddie says and Fabian begins to protest until Eddie engulfs his member into his mouth and bobs his head up and down.

"Oh god Eddie! Please!" Fabian says putting his head back on the door, writhing in ecstasy and pleasure at Eddie giving him head.

"Oh! Eddie I'm going to come!" Fabian says screaming and Eddie bobs faster and even more faster and can feel Fabian reaching his climax.

Fabian is holding onto Eddie's head and whoves his head all the way and is about to let out a moan and is going t o release his cum when-

A loud beeping sound is heard and blasting in a room.

Fabian then realizes he's in his bed and the sunlight is hitting his face as he squints his eyes from the gleaming sun.

He then slowly stares at the ceiling, trying to piece together what happened last night after him and Jerome came back. He instantly shots up after realizing he's in his room and Eddie's also. He turns to the nightstand and hits his alarm clock to turn it off.

He looks to Eddie's bed to discover he's not there and the sheets are mangled. Fabian then holds his head and breaths out a heavy sigh he has been keeping in. He then gets out of bed, to look down to find a tent in his shorts.

"No…." He says burying his face in his hand and just looks down. I just got horny off of my rebel, heroic, controlled, dorm mate. As he continues to be a lost for words the door to his room bursts open to find Eddie running in with just boxers on and getting his towel from his bed and turns to Fabian staring at his chest again.

Eddie just chuckles at him and looks down to his chest, and has his Eddie Miller smirk on his face while Fabian is watching his abs. Eddie then puts his hand to trail down his torso to his boxers and Fabian becomes enchaned by his movements.

Fabian can see the hair's of big Eddie sticking out. And Eddie still smiling pulls his boxers down a little and Fabian watches like a hawk and Eddie notices Fabes' tent.

He smiles even wider and then slaps the waist band of his boxers and Fabian instantly snaps out of his trance and looks to Eddie.

"I'm about to take a shower. Care to join me Fabes?" Eddie says and looks to Fabian smirking as if he knows as if it would tick off Fabian and Fabian flashback's to his dream.

_"Care to join me Fabes?" Eddie says dripping wet from his six pack abs and his bare feet hitting the floor. As he walks towards the frightened Fabian._

"Babe?" Eddie says leaning close to Fabian face who snaps out of a trance again. He feels Eddie breath on his face and stares into his eyes. Eddie chuckles and his locket (Nina's) hits Fabian's chest and he looks down to it. He's sees the locket and soon comes to terms he hasn't been paying attention! He totally forgot about getting the locket off!

Eddie lifts up his chin smiling and leans his face into his. Their lips become in sync and Eddie holds Fabian as Fabian puts his arms around Eddie's neck and opens his eyes as Eddie is into the kiss so much. He then tries to unhook the locket when hands immediately grab his swiftly. Fabian moves back as Eddie's eyes bore into his and he growls hard..

"Don't try that again…" Eddie says letting go and then moving away from Fabes. He fixes his towel and is leaving the room. Fabian sits there shocked at Eddie and kind of frightened, but still the worse of all _horny_…

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian is all dressed after getting into the shower and fixing himself in his room. He then walks into the kitchen and sees everyone there sitting in their seats ready for the day. Jerome tells Fabian to come sit next to him. Fabian smiles and walks towards Jerome when a hand grabs his wrist tightly. Which makes Fabian flinch and even hurt at the firm grip on his hand. He looks to Eddie whom is scowling.

"Your sitting here." Eddie says and pulling Fabian down on his seat so he's on the opposite side of the table from Jerome. Jerome just looks to him forming a hurt expression and Fabian wants to say something but is interrupted when Eddie pulls his chair closer to Eddie's and puts his arm around it.

Soon, when everyone becomes engrossed in their conversations, Eddie looks around and then leans over to Fabian's close so no one could hear them.

"So, I got your message yesterday…" Eddie says grinning with Fabian becoming confused at this. Was everyone writing messages for Fabian to everyone?

"You did?" Fabian asks and playing it off as if he sent the message to discover what it's about. Eddie nods his head and leans close to Fabian's ear to whisper.

"I totally agree, tonight we are going to, ok? It's time to lose your virginity Fabes." Eddie says and quickly kisses his ear and gets up to put his bowl of cereal in the sink. Fabian just sits there shocked and eyes bugling. Willow looks at him and puts her hand in his face waving it to which he does nothing. She then closes his mouth for him and shrugs her shoulders getting up.

_What the hell is wrong with people? Do people want me to happy so much?_ Fabian thinks to himself but then starts to think of a plan.

_If Eddie wants me to have sex with him tonight, then maybe I can because maybe when have sex or after I can get the locket off and he will be back to normal!_ Fabian thinks to himself and starts smiling hard and gets up, grabbing his bag ready to leave. But Fabian knows this is a lie, well half because Fabian knows he wants sex from Eddie.

_I do, I mean I guess I'm finally admitting it. The way he flirts, looks, and the way he comes out of the shower with his towel and six pack._ Fabian gets all hot and bothered thinking about it as he walks to school. But the thing is he also feels something for another blonde boy in the house. He feels as Jerome cares and can truly have fun with him and Jerome shows his true side when he's with him. With Jerome he feels….safe.

So, basically (Fabian thinks), he wants sex from Eddie and it's just lust. While with Jerome he wants a true relationship with him. He soon hears Eddie calling him from behind yelling babe and people looking because he's near the school and so he just runs away to the inside scared of Eddie.

Eddie stops running to see Fabian bump past Jerome who then calls him. Eddie gets even more angry at this and his locket flashes a blue again. He walks to the school, knowing he needs to confront Jerome about keeping his hand away from his property or in reality his bitch.

* * *

**XxXxX**

As Jerome enters the bathroom he looks in the mirror to fix his hair. Ms. Denby isn't here yet, so he's taken a little break and reaches in his pocket to find the flower Fabian gave him. He smiles at it, and flashbacks to yesterday until he feels someone behind him and instantly turns. He suddenly feels himself backed up against the sink being pressed by Eddie holding his shirt tightly.

"Listen Jerry!" Eddie spits with venom and says Jerry angrily ready to attack Jerome. Jerome looks at him back frightened and confused at Eddie. Eddie hears people coming and turns back and then back to Jerome to push him in a stall and closes the door and locks it.

"What the hell Miller?" Jerome says to Eddie, whispering and fixes his sweater. Eddie looks to the teens in the bathroom talking. Eddie turns to him.

"You know what I'm here for!" Eddie says narrowing his eyes at Jerome whom is still confused and doesn't get anything, as he sits there clueless. Eddie frustrated almost screams and yells it out.

"You trying to mess with my bitch!" Eddie spits out again and Jerome comes to realize and starts smiling because he remembers Fabian telling him about Eddie's advances.

"Are you sure, Miller? Because I think he doesn't like you at all. I mean he doesn't ever want to talk with you, and he's afraid." Jerome says cheekily smiling, knowing he got to Eddie. Eddie looks down but then grabs Jerome again.

"Watch it, dickhead. Fabian is mine. I don't care what he does when he's not with you but always remember he's mine and why don't you ask him about the blowjob he gave me the other day?" Jerome makes a hurt face at this but feels as if he's bluffing.

"Yeah sure! Like I believe you. Fabian wouldn't do that." Jerome says shaking his head laughing.

"He may like you but he wants me..." Eddie says and Jerome shakes his head more chuckling, trying to leave but Eddie grabs his arm hard and firmly and Jerome winches is at his touch. Eddie looks at him with his eyes filled with sincerity.

"Don't pretend you don't believe me. Deep down you know it's true." Jerome pulls his arm away and opens up the stall and leaves out angry and Eddie puts his hands in his pockets, smirking until Jerome gets out of the way as he sees Benji. Eddie looks at him and Benji just walks away disgusted.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian is sitting in class waiting for Ms. Denby with an empty seat next to him which K.T should be, but she's not here nor is Patricia as he looks to her seat. He then holds his head up in a bored fashion. And he then looks over to the board and becomes tired, yawning. He sees the a kid playing on the board and then closes his eyes quickly, to open them to see Eddie writing on the board.

_He opens his eyes big and it's bulging at how Eddie just appeared there. Eddie turns after writing on it and Fabian looks to the board to see that it reads:_

"_Fabian wants Eddie's big dick._"_Fabian looks at and becomes scared as he gulps down and looks to Eddie who smiles and then takes off his tie and then his sweater. He walks to Fabian slowly, and is unbuttoning his shirt all the way revealing his pecks and tone self to which Fabian begins to drool over. Eddie chuckles and finishes unbuttoning to show his underwear and takes off his shirt. And goes around the table to get to Fabian whom stares up at him._

_"Eddie I-" Eddie then grabs Fabian and picks him up so Fabian wraps his legs around Eddie's waist and the two began to kiss and Eddie leans Fabian on the table and climbs on top of him making out. Eddie sticks his tongue down Fabian's throat and lifts up his sweatshirt to kiss his lightly toned stomach. He then unbuttons his pants looking at Fabian who begins to help him._

_"I guess what I wrote on the board was true." Eddie says smiling and Fabian begins to bite his lower lip. He then finishes and zips his pants down._

_"Get ready Fabes." Eddie says and Fabian starts kissing him again, hard. Eddie moves to his whispering Fabes, Fabes..._

"Fabes! Fabes!" He then wakes up turning to Joy who looks at him with concern.

"You okay?" Joy asks with concern and is sitting on the table. Fabian nods his head and then feels a pair of eyes watching him so he turns to see Eddie smirking and Fabian looks to him and thinks did Eddie deliberately made, that daydream happen? He starts thinking hard and shows a confused expression. Joy then proceeds to move away to Mara.

Jerome walks to him and sits saying hey. Fabian happily replies with a hey and smiles as Jerome seems to be the one keeping him sane and away from his problems. But Jerome's face says he has something itching in his mind.

"Umm I know Eddie is probably lying but..." Jerome says and Fabian can tells he's unconformable at what he's trying to say, so he looks at him with concern until the words pill out.

"Did you have like oral sex with Miller?" Jerome asks and Fabian is shocked and doesn't say anything as he is speechless and looks to Eddie who is smiling happily at what he has done. Fabian then begins a angry expression at Eddie. Jerome looks to him and becomes shocked.

"It's true isn't it? Isn't it?" Jerome asks and Fabian wants to say something but he can't. He feels like he lost his voice and can't talk . Jerome looks at him in disbelief and leaves to go to his other seat. Fabian looks to Eddie again and Eddie winks, smiling at his work.

_**No this needs to end now. I've made my decision...sex is for once the answer**._ Fabian thinks and sees Caroline come in with Patricia and K.T right behind her. Fabian then becomes suspicious. _They all arrived at the same time,_ Fabian thinks to himself. _Maybe we need a Sibuna meeting which hasn't been happening lately since K.T, it's like everything is falling apart. _He then takes out a piece of paper quickly while Ms. Denby starts the class. He finishes writing and then turns his head to Alfie, and Jerome to throw it Alfie.

"Ow!" Alfie says and looks to Fabian who instructs him to read it, and Alfie does. He then smiles at Fabian giving a thumbs up and Jerome is glancing back and forth at the two. Fabian smiles and turns his head back to the evil teacher who starts her lesson and he takes out his notes, ready for an least a normal high school thing.

* * *

**XxXxX**

As the bell rings for 2nd period, Fabian comes out and goes to the boys changing room and checks the stall for anyone. As he knocks and looks under and around he then whispers to someone which turns out to be Alfie. Alfie comes in but then becomes confused.

"Wait, where's the rest of Sibuna?" Alfie asks and looks around as Fabian sighs.

"Well I have a lot to tell you...Promise to keep it a secret?" Fabian asks with a unsure expression as Alfie seems to be the only normal Sibuna member right now. Then Fabian starts and tell Alfie everything including his suspicions on Patricia. Alfie shouts like What? and Are you serious. But Fabian knows he can trust him and says he wants to devise a plan to see if his suspicions are true and even tells him about Eddie. Alfie is still scared but knows he can do it to protect Willow from being captured from the sinners.

* * *

**XxXxX**

It's night at Anubis house the students are hanging in the living room, relaxing in casual clothes. Fabian finishes getting dress as so does Eddie with his blue, v-neck shirt and his black skinny jeans and his black high tops. Fabian puts on a cardigan over his shirt. and fixes his hair and looks to Eddie who is sitting on the bed staring at him as he dresses. Eddie smiles at him, looking him up and down.

Fabian feeling weird then runs out the room to Jerome's to talk. _I don't know if I can do this_. He thinks to himself and walking into Jerome's room. Patricia sees this and starts walking quietly not wanting him to hear her boots making sounds. Fabian closes the door and she hears him mutter a hey. She looks to his room to see Eddie is in his room and goes in.

Patricia then looks to Eddie fuming and Eddie looks to her smirking and she looks at him to kill. "We need to talk." says Patricia looking at him.

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Hey." Fabian says to Jerome on his bed and Jerome looks at him. "Hey." Jerome says and then he looks to Alfie's bed as does Fabian and sees Alfie playing with toys until he sees them.

"Oh, should I leave?" Alfie asks and Fabian and Jerome shout "Yeah!" At the same time and Alfie gets the hint, getting up and running out the room, tripping and muttering sorry, sorry. Jerome chuckles and then looks to the floor. And motions Fabian to sit down on the bed and Fabian complies.

The reason Fabian's here? Not to get away from Eddie but for Jerome to. Fabian feels as if his plan after getting Eddie doesn't work, Eddie might blab to Jerome. Especially since Jerome knows Fabian sucked Eddie's dick.

"Um look about me and Eddie, you shouldn't have found out like-" Fabian is about to finish when Jerome puts his hand up for Fabian to stop to which he does. Fabian knows Jerome is still shocked and must be angry at everything. Jerome then begins to talk, hesitating at what he should say, but starts.

"Listen...whatever you and Eddie have must be way special than us if you've already skipped to blowing him. and I don't think we...or this will...um.." Jerome says clearly hurt and sad and Fabian just stares at him wanting to cry, and feels tears forming in his eyes at his words.

"Work out." Jerome chokes out, too hurt to say anymore and he can't even look at Fabian who is just crying hard right now and tears keep falling but he isn't sobbing. Jerome doesn't say anymore as he gets up and leaves the room not turning back as the tears escape Fabian's eyes. When Jerome comes out he goes into the kitchen to see Patricia there and he looks away.

"Did it work?" Patricia asks and Jerome smiles with his two dimples and his eyes flash _red, eyes of a sinner._

"Yeah, he's hurt and he will find comfort in the one place he never thought he would." Jerome says looking to her rehashing their evil plan they devised earlier."Eddie" Patricia finishes and then Eddie comes into the kitchen getting an apple as the two stare at him, hiding their glee.

"Ok..." Eddie says and then goes to the sink to wash it off as Patricia signals for them to go upstairs and mutters K.T. Eddie turns watching her leave. He has to warn the others to what she's capable of. As he takes a bite off his apple and walking back to his room.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian sits on his bed after seeing Eddie leave the room. How could he? He thought Jerome would get pass that and let him explain about Eddie and even Sibuna but he just shook him away. Fabian becomes sad and realizes he's hurt and feels like a wounded puppy and he hears the door swing open to see Eddie who smiles but then sees his face, his red puffy eyes too.

"Have you been crying, babe?" Eddie asks throwing away his apple in the bin and spitting the rest out. Fabian looks up to him and Eddie then stares, ready to attack someone.

"Did someone hurt you? Because no one touches you excepts me!" Eddie shouts and Fabian looks to him and quickly becomes angry. Not at Eddie but surprisingly at Jerome...He feels as if Jerome just tore his heart in pieces even if it was Eddie's fault. But did Jerome see them and knew what happened the whole time and just played with Fabian?

_Jerome would do that_, Fabian thinks to himself. He looks back at Eddie who is fuming and wants to just break someone or tear someone apart. Fabian finds that... _sexy..._

_If Jerome wants to play games, then I can too. Eddie just wants me so why not let him. I mean look at him trying to get the person who made me cry. And the way he is boiling is so hot. It's now or never..._ Fabian thinks to himself as he gets up walking towards Eddie's fuming form. He then looks at Eddie putting his hand on Eddie's chest. Eddie looks at Fabian's hand and then Fabian grabs him and kisses him, hard. It's full of want and Eddie feels that sort of shocked. But he doesn't reject him, as he's hurt and to hurt is to heal. So, Eddie needs to heal, Fabian's wound.

Eddie smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes, kissing him back as Fabian pushes him to the smiles even more, grabbing Fabian and pulling him on top of Eddie. The two continue the kiss as Eddie holds Fabian pushing him to Eddie's bed. Then out of no where Fabian pulls Eddie's shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. He then looks at Eddie's amazing chest and toned abs still amazed. _So, hot... _he thinks and Eddie looks to him smiling as he bites his lip.

"Enough talking..." Eddie says grabbing Fabian and the two continue to kiss, making out as Fabian is leaning back against the bed as Eddie is taller than him, Fabian kissing and leaning because of their height. Eddie is raving all over is body, holding him everywhere as the two fight for dominance with their tongues.

Their hands are roaming each other's bodies full of lust. As they claw at each other with Fabian clawing on Eddie's back holding on to him and Fabian loses the tongue war. As Eddie begins sucking on Fabian 's neck who turns his head so Eddie can do it some more. He then drops his cardigan off on the floor, and kisses Eddie's collar bone and then Eddie goes at Fabian's shirt and proceeds to take it off, throwing it off in some direction of the room.

Fabian is moaning at Eddie's as Eddie sucks it neck again and then pushes him on on the bed. Proceeding to take off his pants as Fabian is holding neck as he feels the wetness and knows there's a hickey there. Eddie quickly does after he does his shoes and is just in his boxers, his erection clearly there. He unbuckles Fabian's pants taking it off quickly along with his converse.

Fabian is just there in his briefs as Eddie climbs on top of him smiling hard. He then goes down on Fabian, kissing his neck and then ravishing his body. Fabian just moans loudly at Eddie's kissing and grabbing of his body like he has claws.

Eddie then goes back to Fabian's lips kissing him while taking off his boxers vastly and does the same with Fabian. Their erections grind together, and the two moan together. He then looks over as his nightstand to see condoms and quickly grabs one, putting it on in one swoop as Fabian watches him. He starts kissing Fabian again, so full of sexual desire.

He then keeps kissing him, and clawing his hand on Fabian's hips and stomach. He then looks to Fabian and then in one quick motion thrusts in, and Fabian wants to yelp but can't because of the amount of pain he's in. Eddie stops him by kissing him and thrust in again and Fabian opens his mouth so wide. Fabian moans so loud and Eddie keeps kissing him and thrusts in again. He finally brushes his tongue in Fabian's mouth, full of wetness and saliva. The lust is amazing, at the two teenagers.

"So, fucking hot." Eddie says moving away so his hot breath hits Fabian mouth as he continues to thrust in one and then one. Taking a second each time after a thrust so Fabian could adjust to his size. Eddie continues this their foreheads put together with Fabian's facial expressions showing clear signs of pain. Eddie then closes his eyes and continues thrusting and Fabian can feel his body burning at the thrust but feels waves of pleasure all over. The ecstasy is amazing and Eddie finally cums inside of him in one final thrust with his hips and Fabian moans loudly, like he's been dead and has just become alive again. Reborn.

Eddie gets out of him and takes off the condom throwing it on the floor and crawls to Fabian kissing him. Fabian grabs Eddie by his hair turning them over so Fabian is on top and starts kissing him, holding his frizzed hair as he messes it up. He starts kissing slowly down Eddie's chest, to his torso, licking him all over to finally reach his big cock. Fabian smiles up at Eddie.

"Babe..." Eddie barely breathes out as Fabian grabs the "little" Eddie and engulfs it. Eddie moans loud and even groans. Fabian continues to go up and down on his shaft with his lips. Eddie continues moaning.

"Babe, fuck! Fuck, suck it babe." He continues to say and grabs Fabian's hair to push him up an down and thrust his hip up more so his cock could go even deeper down the smaller boy's throat. Eddie's eyes almost roll in the back of his head at Fabian's saliva drooling all over Eddie's shaft or what's left of it as it is in Fabian's mouth. He begins deep throating, Eddie. Eddie finally breathes out a puff and a moan as he cums into Fabian's mouth and Fabian's mouth drips of cum and he swallows it without being asked to.

Eddie looks up to him and smiles at how willing Fabian is even sucking is finger and Eddie chuckles, and bites his lip. He grabs Fabian by his butt cheeks to turn him on his back so Eddie is back on top again. But this time Eddie puts Fabian's legs on both of his shoulders and he put Fabian against the headboard as he is on his knees. He puts his forehead against Fabian, this time with no condom. He wants Fabian to feel him and know he's his property.

Eddie thrusts inside and continues fast. As he does quickly, Fabian moans. Fabian can feel Eddie this time. Like, actually feel Eddie, not some plastic rubber slip but Eddie's cock inside of him. Eddie continues and can feel himself coming again as He puts his hand against the wall holding on, because of his pleasure. He bites his lip and then moans one last time. Fabian felt the cock slide in and out fast, and he's about to feel Eddie, his semen in him. As Eddie reaches his climax, Fabian is about to too.

Eddie does this in one yelp as Eddie cums in Fabian who can feel cum pouring out of him. Eddie stops breathing hard but notices Fabian hasn't cum yet either.

"You didn't cum yet? Well it's my turn to make you feel good, babe." He says as he thrust again and Fabian feels waves of pleasure gain but he hasn't it his g-spot yet. Eddie continues going at a faster pace and Fabian can't even moan anymore as his breath hitches. Fabian then feels it as he's about to release all his sexual tension he's been storing up inside and all his emotions. As he finally let's it out he feels his body heighten and then shut down immediately as he is finally done.

His cum shoots out and hits inside Eddie's mouth to which he opens widely at. And swallows it, gulping it all the way down. He looks to Fabian smiling and pulls out, Fabian can feel some soreness but he knows he will feel more in the morning. He moves down on Eddie's bed as Eddie pulls the sheet over them and then grabs him closes by the waist holding him. Fabian smiles, happily and closes his eyes. _This was amazing..._ Fabian thinks and closes his eyes as Eddie snuggles his face again Fabian's neck, lightly kissing him.

After feeling that Fabian instantly opens his eyes. _The Locket! _Fabian thinks and turns his head slightly to Eddie, whom is smiling slightly, and Fabian doesn't want to wake the beast but this is it. The moment..._Should I?_ Fabian thinks._ I mean this was amazing and he must really care but it just was lust nothing serious. But I need that. Doing this would be great and after he turns back to normal he will hate Fabian. But maybe it's worth it. For the sake of Sibuna..right? I mean what would Nina do? _With that Fabian knows what to do.

He leans close to Eddie putting his arms around Eddie's neck, acting like he's being sleepy and romantic. Eddie opens his eyes and Fabian becomes scared but Eddie smiles, and leans close and starts kissing Fabian as Fabian is acting like he's raving over Eddie's body when all of a sudden he unhooks it. He then feels a pang as the Eddie stops and stares at Fabian, motionless.

The locket is glowing blue, brighter and brighter as it shines and makes a sound as if something is being absorbed, shining the room until it stops and starts burning Fabian's hand who drops it. Eddie then blinks as his eyes flash a blue and they then flash, bright quickly and disappear. Eddie then breathes out a puff of air and then looks around dazed and then looks down to see he's on top of Fabian.

"What the hell!?" Eddie says and then realizes he's naked and then looks to Fabian and gets up falling out of the bed, turning on the lights as he goes to his closet to grab a pair of shorts.

"Eddie! I can explain-" Fabian tries to says but Eddie looks at him disgusted.

"What the fuck were you doing, you faggot?! Are you fucking insane?!" Eddie ask looking at him and Fabian feels tears forming in his eyes again. He's becoming hurt again and this time there's no one to save him. Eddie looks at him and then to the sheets noticing how sprawled they are and how Fabian's naked too.

"Did we have-se-sex?" Eddie asks and Fabian looks down starting to cry, spilling the tears out as they hit the floor. Eddie looks at him angrily and walks towards him as Fabian tries to move but Eddie punches him! Again,again and again. Fabian's nose is bleeding as Eddie grabs him and opens the door throwing him out the room with his sheets, pillow, shorts, and a t-shirt he found on the floor.

"Eddie, I'm sorry-" Fabian tries to says but Eddie puts a hand to him and bites his tongue from hitting Fabian again.

"Save it, faggot! I don't want to hear it! I'm disgusted. Burn in hell Fabian." Eddie says as he closes the door and it shuts in Fabian's face as he is in darkness again, literally. Eddie leans against the door with his back turned, shaking his head with a disgusted face on.

Fabian cries even more and gets up slowly as he he looks to the door and grabs his stuff walking slowly out of the room, and goes into the kitchen to go into the laundry room. He puts his sheet son the washing machines and dryer as he quickly changes into his clothes and notices something. He's wearing Eddie's blue shirt, which is longer than him. He puts on a blue sweater.

This is probably the last I know of Eddie..Fabian says as he gets up on the washing he slowly drifts in a peaceful sleep wiping his nose and his tears before. He looks off and cries some more until the door bursts open to reveal three people in black hoods. He's about to scream when they grab him and cover his mouth. gagging him...

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian can only see his socks as he's being taken to a unknown location. All he sees is hazy stuff as he looks around and sees someone take off their hood to punch in the code but can't see who. He hear's the gatehouse door open as he's dragged inside of the horrifying place.

All of a sudden he feels himself being hit. he wake sup instantly seeing things clearly as he looks ahead of him to see people in the black hoods and masks again. Two people are holding him. Caroline and Victor, he becomes hyper. Feeling as if he can't get out as he moves and thrashes until he sees a black masked person come out and in from the rear where they are in the tank room He looks to the sarcophagi and sees them glowing, the faces but have covers on them.

"Hello, Fabian." Someone calls and he looks around to see someone come out of the darkness, which is Robert. He becomes scared and starts thrashing again trying to pull away.

"Relax, Fabian. We aren't going to hurt you."He says as he brushes his hand against Fabian's cheek. Fabian retaliates and pulls away, moving his face around from Robert's touch.

"Fabes, just calm down." Someone calls and Fabian notices it's Jerome. As he looks around to see Jerome come out of the darkness and he smiles until Jerome's full body comes out which shows his black clothing. He opens his mouth wide shocked.

"Wha-What? Jerome!? Are y-you-a sinner?" Fabian asks, and feels himself becoming sad, as he looks away disgusted.

"I know it looks wrong Fabian. But Robert helped me. Helped me realize what I'm worth. Becoming a sinner, was the best thing that ever happened to me! Please just listen to what he has to say." Jerome says as Fabian is looking away still and Jerome walks closer to him and holds his chin to look at him.

"Please?" Jerome asks and Fabian falls for it and looks to him and then to Robert who is yawning at the display. He then smiles, a fake smile to which Fabian scowls at. He walks closely to Fabian looking up to find the right words to say.

"Fabian, Fabian, Fabian. You have been hurt, am I wrong?" Robert asks and Fabian doesn't respond, as Robert continues, walking around the room.

"By Jerome, by Eddie. The two boys you love hurt you didn't they? I mean love is a wonderful thing. But when you get hurt, you question yourself." Robert says making hand gestures at Fabian who watches him, closely.

"I bet you are doing that right now aren't you? Questioning if Eddie ever wanted you or just used you for sex? Or if Jerome was just playing games with you?" Robert looks to Fabian who doesn't say anything again but just looks down and Robert smiles. Jerome does also, an evil smile.

"I feel your pain, Fabian. We all do...except for Ammut, Fabian." Robert says and that instantly gets Fabian's attention as he has tears spilling out. He listens intently now.

"Join us Fabian. Give Ammut your pain, let her take it away. Join us, help us." Robert exclaims as Patricia takes off her hood and so does K.T and Fabian looks at them wide eyed.

"K.T, you really are on Team Evil! But Pa-Patricia?" He asks and they all look at him as they huddle together, Robert goes up to him up close. "Come on Fabian. Join us, let us take it away and cause chaos with us. Be with us. Your either with us or against us?" Robert asks and Fabian looks to all his former friends as they smile at him and looks to Jerome who smiles at him also. He looks down, still crying but stops after thinking as looks up slowly and smiles.

"_I'm with you..."_ Fabian smiles as the rest of team evil smile and high five and he smiles, knowing that at noon tomorrow. He won't be Fabian Rutter anymore, but a Servant to Ammut and a whole new person...but he knows that wand he wants that.

_The pain needs to go away and maybe the only way it can go, is if I go myself..._

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter I ever wrote! Hope you enjoyed! A lot of twists and turns! BUt it will all play out in the end! Also the sex scene was inspired by a scene from PLL. Of Spencer dreams about Toby! Review! **


	7. The Last Sinner Pt 1

**************This is part one of this part, but the next is still chapter 8 though. I did that because I had so much to write and didn't want to take all day on it. As you can see it's mainly about the ongoing mystery right now! But don't worry,next chapter will have a alot of interesting sequences. It will be up by Tuesday night, or maybe earlier, idk! Review please!**

* * *

**************The Last Sinner ½**

After all that's happened last night, Eddie is sleeping soundly on the floor. He doesn't want to sleep in it after the thought of him and Fabian doing "it" on there.

He opens up his eyes when an alarming sound fills the room. Yawning with his tired eyes, he looks over to where the sound is coming from and sees it's Fabian's alarm clock.

He gets up and turns it off and looks to Fabian's bed where he's not there. Eddie just scowls figuring he slept some where else. He strides over to his side of the room where his pants are on the floor along with Fabian's clothes. He looks at them one last time before getting ready to get dressed.

* * *

**XxXxX**

After taking a long, steaming shower to get rid of the fluids and Fabian's scent off him he gets dressed and goes into the kitchen, where everyone is sitting except Mara, Alfie, and Fabian.

He looks to Patricia, whom is talking to Joy about something and the pair share a laugh. He smiles at her beautiful face, and knows he can't tell her about last night because he can't remember much. But what is there to remember? Fabian gave him the locket, and then he pretty much fazed out and found himself and Fabian in bed together.

He shakes his head, trying to push the thoughts behind…for now. He strides over to Patricia and takes a seat next to her and puts him arm around her, pecking her cheek with his lips. She looks at him disgusted and Joy proceeds to get up, walking away to her room.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie says and Patricia looks at him confused and angry and moves him arm away from her shoulder. He gives her a confused look.

"I'm not some pawn, Eddie. You got Fabian and now you want me back. I don't think so, scum. You can have him. Plus we broke up, remember our talk yesterday?" Patricia says as most of her words were filled with venom, but whispered it to Eddie in a hushed tone. She gets up leaving him and takes her bowl.

After hearing her words Eddie takes it all in. We broke up? He thinks to himself. He can't remember, not remembering anything of the events that she said took place. He has a confused face and is gets up about to go after her to ask more when Alfie runs into him.

"Alfie! Watch it!" Eddie says nearly falling back, but stands up holding his balance.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for Fabian. I checked his room and even the secret room. Have you seen him?" Alfie asks eyes and face filled with concern and fright. Eddie rolls his eyes, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Why would I? That faggot ass nerd, better not even show his face again." Eddie spits and looks down with a scowling expression. Alfie becomes confused at that.

"Wait, what? I thought you were in love with him?" Alfie asks to which Eddie becomes confused again at and looks Alfie in the eye.

"Why does everyone assume that I'm gay and that I like, Rutter?" Eddie asks angry and confused because he doesn't know anything and feel as if he's being fooled.

Alfie looks at him like he has two heads.

"Because the day before yesterday, you two made out on this table. You seemed pretty into it…" Alfie says as if it's a fact, which it is , but not to the Osirian.

"What the hell!? When did this happen!?" Eddie asks with his voice rising as Mara comes by and looks at them and Alfie grabs Eddie to pull him into the hallway.

"Are you wearing Nina's locket?" Alfie asks hurriedly and looks at him stares at him with sincerity and Eddie becomes calm and looks at him. He then check around his neck, but it's not there.

"No, why?" Eddie asks and Alfie looks around and then goes into Eddie's and Fabian's room and looks around to see the locket on the floor and picks it up looking at it.

Eddie follows behind and looks to Alfie confused, curious and still holding anger.

"Alfie, what is going on!? Tell me now!" Alfie looks to him and sits on his bed staring up at him. Eddie walks over hovering above.

"Okay, yesterday Fabian called a Sibuna meeting, in the boys bathroom. But only I showed up…" Eddie looks at him intently, and eyes filled with curiosity.

"Fabian told me that he thinks someone else was working for Team Evil with K.T to be a sinner, and he thinks it's…Patricia." Alfie says, not finishing but looking down. Eddie sighs and runs his hand through his hair., pacing. Alfie begins to proceed.

"Well, I had the same reaction. But he wasn't done he said that when he gave you the locket…you begin to act weird…like umm-uhh" Alfie says looking around, clearly uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Eddie says motioning his hands.

"You were uhh advancing like sexual advancing on him." Alfie says and Eddie has a blank expression, but then scoffs at Alfie's words and is in disbelief.

"No way! He probably was lying so he could get with me! Because he is just…" Eddie says but then stops and Alfie looks at him and he stares, knowing it isn't true but feels as if it is. He turns his back and stares to the wall.

"Look, dude. I know you don't believe it but it looks like you don't remember anything which means it's all true. Maybe. But just think if they have three sinners and we can't find him by noon. And if Fabian becomes one…they would be one step from awakening Ammut." Alfie finshes looking to Eddie's back and he holds his head down.

"Fine. Let's find him. But I'm doing it to save Patricia if she's a sinner now, and to find the truth." Eddie says fuly turned to Alfie and Alfie nods his head, as the two prepare to leave.

"Looks like no morning classes for us today." Alfie says and the two tip toe into the kitchen to go through the back way. They see someone's back turned as he is getting food and putting it into his bag. The two Sibunas duck and hide slowly, crawling on hand and knees to the back until they hear another female voice fill the house.

"Does Fabian really need that much food?" Patricia says as her boots hit the floor and Eddie and Alfie stop to look at each other, and begin to crawl back hiding behind the parlor.

"Yes, he does we don't want our final sinner to be weak." Another female says which belongs to K.T's. As the two look at each other but then Alfie begins to realize something.

He mouths to Eddie "Who's the 4th?"

"Look, we need Fabian to be a sinner but can't let him starve to death." As this time a male voice hit's the room and Eddie and Alfie become shocked by hearing Jerome's voice.

"That is true. This was much easier thought, getting Fabian. I mean after he broke your heart, slime ball, you became a sinner." Patricia says smiling and looks to K.T who mirrors her expression.

Eddie becomes more confused than ever and looks to Alfie for an explanation. Alfie has a confused face too, shrugging.

"Laugh all you want. But Fabian is now torn after Eddie rejected him, and I can persuade him more by reminding him of what Eddie did to him…ad remind him of we had together. Then Ammut can be awakened." He says with pride and Patricia and K.T look to him.

"Your perfoming your sin again." K.T says to which they all chuckle at until the back door opens to reveal Trudy as she looks down to Eddie and Alfie.

"Boys, shouldn't you be heading off to school? Why are you hiding?" She says looking down at them sternly. The pair try to tell her to hush up, but the three sinners already heard. Jerome narrows his eyes at the parlor , Patricia becomes furious, and K.T has her mouth ajar.

Alfie and Eddie get up looking to the sinners who all look back at them ready to pounce.

"Oh, no." Alfie says as he stands up and smiles at the sinners, who don't smile back except growl. Eddie walks away into the hallway. Trudy may not see but Jerome's eyes glow a red with his angry expression.

"Come on, Alfie. Let's get to school quickly." Eddie says hitting Alfie as he gives Alfie his book bag and puts on his, as the two run off, as Alfie looks back but then hit's the counter and then mutters an ow... But continues running out the back way.

"Boys! Boys!" Trudy says yelling after them. "What is going on with them? Do any of you-" She says turning to face the three sinners but finds no one in sight.

"Teenagers get weirder everyday." She says as she proceeds to clear the dining table.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Eddie and Alfie continue running until they stop, looking back. They are right near the entrance to the gatehouse.

"Jerome's a sinner?" Alfie asks eyes filled with disbelief and then Eddie slowly nods his head out of breath to talk. Alfie puts both his hands on his head and then angrily kicks a rock, but then grabs his foot muttering ow, ow, ow.

Eddie has his hands on his knees until he hears footsteps being heard. He mutters for Alfie to be quiet and peeks his head from around the corner to see Jerome punching n a code, and looks around for sings of life. The door unlocks and then he proceeds to go in.

"It's Jerome!" Alfie exclaims and sees him shut the door.

"I think Fabian's in there. I mean where else would they hide their final sinner. You would need to hold someone so if they change their minds they wouldn't even be able to second guess as you are trapped." Eddie says examining the situation at hand.

"What are we waiting for then!?" Alfie says as he tries to run to the door but Eddie stops him and looks at him.

"We have to be careful. It could be a trap, to lure us in there." Eddie completes as he remembers them locking him in the crypt.

"But we need to save Fabian, and Jerome's soul, also the others." Alfie finishes worrying for Jerome, Fabian and the world.

"I know." Eddie says but with venom as he still doesn't want to save Fabian's.

* * *

**XxXxX**

_Growl_. Fabian's stomach keeps doing just that, growling for food. He sits on the bed in the guest room where Harriet was before. He looks around to the old books and stuff. He sees an old book and is about to grab it when the door begins to unlock, as he moves his head straight to it. The door opens to which Caroline uses the key and Jerome enters the room.

"He will remain with you, until 12. I must get to school." She says as she closes the door, not bothering to lock it since Jerome will be with him.

Fabian stares at him as Jerome pulls out a plastic bag from his book bag, filled with food. Fabian instantly runs to him and snatches the bag opening it quickly, as he chews up the bacon crisps and Jerome chuckles at him.

Fabian falls back on the bed chewing up the food as Jerome puts his bag down, and strides over the bed hovering over Fabian. Fabian swallows his food and looks up to Jerome, who leans down and plants a kiss on Fabian's soft, pink lips. Fabians eyes grow wide at his act, as Jerome pulls away from the kiss.

"What was that for?" Fabian asks leaning up and turns to Jerome, touching his lips. Jerome smiles at him with those dimples that Fabian melts at.

"For being, so _sexy._ "Jerome completes which earns a confused look from Fabes.

"You dumped me and broke my heart remember?" Fabian says after scoffing at Jerome's attempts to win him back.

"I know, but I thought after having sex with Eddie, twice which we have on video. Taking Nina and Joy and me, that you wouldn't care. Since your such a two timing slut." Jerome finishes, nonchalantly, even shrugging his shoulders as if nothing bad was said.

Fabian looks at him as tears began to swell up his eyes and he turns away from Jerome to the wall, but then begins to become angry.

Jerome smiles at this as the pieces are falling into place. Blue eyes flash a red, to show what's to come.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Eddie and Alfie are still outside as they wait for Jerome and Caroline to come out. Alfie sits on the grass behind the wall eating bacon strips and offers Eddie one whom gives him an *Are you serious?* look. Eddie turns to peek to the door again, still no one.

"Maybe, it's not a trap." Eddie contemplates as he looks to the door then to Alfie.

"Let's go in." Eddie says to which Alfie smiles at finishing the bacon before getting up grabbing his bag and so does Eddie.

The two start crouching down, walking slowly to the door as Alfie looks around for anyone and Eddie motions for him to stay close. The two reach the door as Eddie leans in close to see if he hears anything, but nothing. He turns to the keypad and looks at it. He then puts in the code from the Eclipse day, which doesn't work.

"Damn! Come on! Alfie any help?" He says turning to Alfie quick before going back to the keypad.

"Uhh, 1478?" Alfie makes up looking up. Eddie types it in to which it still doesn't open.

"No , another?" Eddie asks and Alfie tries to think of one.

"How about detention?" Eddie smiles and is about to type it in when he realizes it doesn't make sense.

"What?" Eddie says looking to Alfie, whom is looking to someone else which turns out to be Caroline. Eddie becomes confused, thinking how could have found them without leaving the front door-The secret passageway.

Eddie and Alfie move close together and Eddie sighs knowing he's in trouble. Caroline walks up to them having a coat on and bag ready to leave for school.

"Detention. You both should be in school. This afternoon! Do I make myself clear?" She states to which the pair look at her as if they've been caught robbing a bank.

"Yes, Miss." They both say at the same time looking down.

"Good. Make sure to be there at 12." She states and Alfie's face becomes filled with fright and confusion as he looks to Eddie, whom is sharing the same expression.

"What!? Miss, we have lunch and need to be somewhere." Eddie states and Alfie nods his head at as Caroline narrows her eyes at them, knowing what they mean.

"Too bad. You can eat your lunch in there, with me watching you both." She says eyeing both of them and Alfie puts his hand down his face, restlessly. Eddie looks at her with venom.

"We don't want anything interrupted, now. Because something very special will be happening at the gatehouse. Me and some colleagues don't want you two stopping it either." She says smiling as she just revealed what was happening to Eddie and Alfie at noon.

She then motions them to walk to school with her behind them, making sure no one interferes with her plans…

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy? Review!**


	8. The Last Sinner Pt 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been enjoing summer, but I promise this story will be finished by the end of August! 4 chapters left! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**The Last Sinner 2/2**

Detention. Possibly every kid's nightmare, except probably the breakfast bunch. Those kids made it look fun and cool, but it's not when your in a haunted boarding school filled with evil teachers. Eddie and Alfie are like the only students in detention right now. Alfie is sitting there feet up, making a paper airplane, and Eddie is well thinking. What about?

Fabian, Patricia, Ammut and most importantly how to get out of there. Okay, Robert said there were four pieces of an artifact to use to stop Ammut from entering the world. So far, they only have two pieces of the staff. That means two more to go, Alfie and Patricia's nursery rhyme. He can get Alfie's but Patricia's? How? Eddie then smiles knowing, how to get the next artifact piece.

He then realizes that he forgot about his current situation. He looks over to see Ms. Denby filing some school work and then sees Ms. Rose walk in to talk to her, she gets up as she looks to Eddie and then to the teacher and the two walk out.

Eddie taps Alfie and they look to her and then he, quickly looks around to see their cell phones as she took them away. Alfie nods and the two make their way slowly to the table.

"Okay, I got this, you distract her." Eddie says and Alfie does what he does best, be the jokester. He gets up does a heavy inhale and exhale and then starts screaming at the top of his lungs running out the door.

"CAROLINE DENBY! CAROLINE NOT HARRIET!" He yells as he runs past Mr. Sweet office yelling that to him as he peeks interest. Caroline is appalled as she excuses herself from Ms. Rose and runs after him to stop him from telling the truth. She chases after him, as Eddie slowly and secretly pasts Ms. Rose and then runs and turns when he sees Ms. Denby and quickly goes into the boy's bathroom.

"Ms. Rose, please watch Mr. Miller-" She says as she turns to the classroom to see he isn't there. She then looks to the bathroom and sees a shadow and signals for Ms. Rose to go over there and get him to which she nods. Caroline then runs off to find Alfie.

Eddie is holding his breath as Ms. Rose is closing in on him until someone grabs him and pushes him in the stall with them to reveal, Benji. He's about to yell when Eddie covers his mouth with his finger. Ms. Rose walks in and then looks around to see Benji comes out of the stall and looks to Ms. Rose, confused.

"Ms. Rose? What do you need?" He asks, lying and acting nonchalant.

"Nothing, Benjamin." She says and becomes puzzled but leaves regardless.

"Is she gone?" Eddie calls from the stall to which Benji sighs at and looks to the stall.

"Yeah, come out now." He says as Edie comes out, looking to the door and hears nothing but chatter from some students coming from their lunch off campus, though early. He then proceeds to walk out until, Benji stops him.

"What the hell is going on Eddie?" He asks to which Eddie looks to him as if he is the crazy one. But then he remembers what Alfie told him about being controlled by the locket. He might've did something to Ben. Though he needs to hurry!

'Look, Ben. If I did anything to you in this past week, I am truly sorry. But now is not the time. Bye." Eddie says as he runs off, leaving a confused Ben.

"Miller!" Ben says as he decides to chase after Eddie and get to him to find the truth, to which he really may.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian can feel the anger in him building up, inside at Jerome's words. After Jerome said that Fabian keeps getting angrier just having those words replay in his head.

Jerome is making his way to Fabian with snacks for his lunch, when Patricia and K.T stop him.

"Wait, didn't Fabian say he wanted to be with us? Why are we still pressuring him? We should just tell him his sin and then get him to commit it." K.T says to both of them and Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Look, your gramps said that the sinners can't be taken willingly, they have to be caught off guard and don't know they are performing their sins. That's what we are doing now." Jerome finishes, smiling as he looks to the clock and his smile grows more evil and wider. He looks back to his fellow soulless friends.

"It's almost time." Jerome says as the other two sinners look at the clock and smile two as it reads 11:20.

"Make sure, no one gets in." Jerome says to them as they proceed to go to Robert upstairs as he is performing incantations. Jerome's eyes flicker to the clock than to Fabian's door as his eyes flash red. He then proceeds to walk in.

" Knock, Knock, slut! I have food." Jerome says as he sets it down and Fabian looks to him, eyes filled with disbelief. He can't seem to be growing angry anymore. Jerome gets angry at this.

"Now, your calm? What happened Lover Boy?" Jerome says forcing a smile and breathes out to control his anger.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you loved me…" Fabian says as another tear streams down his face. He looks down to the floor as he is sitting on the edge of his bed. Jerome looks to him then quickly gets his idea for Fabian to commit his sin. Play him.

"Of course I do! You don't know how much!" Jerome yells walking to Fabian and kneels in front of him.

"Hey…look at me." Jerome says tilting his head up to face him.

"I love you, with all my heart. I'm just acting this way because…I'm so angry that you and Eddie did it last night. I just can't believe he took your virginity…I thought that would be me." Jerome says looking down and Fabian's eyes don't blink as they look straight into Jerome's and believing his lie.

"You…did?" Fabian says wiping the tears away from his face, staring back into Jerome's icy blue eyes. Jerome smiles a little at Fabian.

"Yeah, I did and finding out what you and Eddie did it just…I don't know how to deal with-" He tries to finish but Fabian cuts him off with his lips, and Jerome's eyes grow wide then flash his red, as he smiles into the kiss.

Fabian pulls away and looks into Jerome's eyes again as the red flashes away and look to be Jerome's normal blue ones.

"You still can be…" Fabian whispers on Jerome's lips. Jerome notices his eyes filling with lust as he then proceeds to kiss him with passion and Jerome responds back, kissing with intense lust and want. Fabian doing the same sticking his tongue in the sinner's mouth.

Jerome then pushes Fabian down on the bed, to take off his school sweater with Fabian helping him, as Fabian gets up pulling off his tie as Jerome kisses his neck. Fabian then unbuttons Jerome's shirt and goes to the last button to just pop the shirt open. Revealing his toned chest, and six pack. (A/N Eugene seriously does have one search it).

Jerome smiles, biting his lip as Fabian proceeds to kiss down his neck bone to his six pack, slowly and smoothly, even licking his nipple, along the way. He quickly looks to the clock, which reads 11:35. 5 minutes is all he needs. As he gets to his school pants, to pop them open and pulling the zipper down. He looks up to Jerome who smiles at him, and they start kissing again as Jerome holds Fabian's face in his hands, savoring his sweet taste.

Fabian stops and moves back up to the headboard on the bed, as he takes off his sweater and Jerome climbs over his legs to kiss him. Jerome then slides off Fabian's sweat pants. He quickly looks to Fabian who nods and then slides off his underwear. Jerome starts kissing Fabian's neck again as he looks away, smiling evilly.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Eddie is running, as fast as he can and looks to his watch, 11:42! Only 18 minutes to go until they get their sinner, he thinks to himself and he hears someone behind him.

"Miller! Eddie!" He knows it's Ben as he turns and ten quickly bumps into something, well someone. He crashes to the ground, groaning as he looks over to see the person and discovers Alfie.

"Alfie!?" Eddie says as he looks to Alfie whom is holding his head. "Eddie!?" he says back and Eddie gets up pushing his hand out for Alfie to grab, and he accepts.

"Eddie!" They both turn to see Ben right behind them as he stops in front and catches his breath quickly. "What the hell is going on!?" Benji says to Eddie, as Alfie looks puzzled.

"It's not the fucking time, Benji! I need to get in there!" Eddie says pointing to the gatehouse as they all look, to see it and Alfie squints his eyes to see two figures out. His eyes widen.

"Patricia and K.T..." Alfie whispers to Eddie and Eddie widens his eyes as he looks over at them.

"What do they have to do with this!?" Benji yells and Eddie turns to him vastly.

"Just be quiet ok! I need answers too! They lie in that stupid gatehouse! My girlfriend is in there suffering along with my best friends! I need to get in there! If you want answers I suggest you help us get in there." Eddie finally finishes after his rage boils out of him, and Benji looks on scared and shocked as well as Alfie. After a minute of silence, Alfie breaks it.

"Eddie, we need to go in now." Alfie says as Eddie sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Benji looks at them both then at the gatehouse door.

"I'll help you guys." Benji says and the two look to him as he stares back ready to tell them his plan.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Patricia and K.T are walking back and forth, scouting for any intruders. The front door is open, why? In case they see anyone and one of them has to warn continue walking, until they began to hear hard sounds like knocking. Patricia looks to K.T, who looks back at her showing both their confusion. They walk to the sound, from the corner of the side of the gatehouse. Patricia stops to turn to K.T.

"Stay here. It might be a trick and we must be ready to warn Robert." Patricia finishes as she begins to walk towards the sound, and turns the corner to see someone near the secret passageway to get inside, but they nailed the door shut. She looks to see a blonde hammering it and thinks it's Eddie until she sees Ben. She tries to remain calm as possible.

"Ben! What are you doing here?" She asks smiling, looking to him suspiciously as he smiles at her and looks to the door again.

"Just hanging, and trying to break in here to find you, to which i found! Eddie said you was "trapped" in here?" Benji says acting confused, and laughs as if Eddie is crazy and Patricia furrows her eyebrows but then laughs. Unbeknownst to her, Alfie is slowly sneaking up behind her to hit her in the head with a stick when K.T sees this her eyes glow red.

"Patricia, behind you!" She says as Patricia turns and sees Alfie and dodges his attack as she reverses and holds the stick to his neck as she is behind him. Benji then instantly runs as fast as he can and pulls out his phone as, K.T was about to run inside and he looks to her and she looks back to notice him calling someone.

"Police?" He says as she runs to him, grunting as she pushes him to the ground and they both fall hard. She straddles him as she grabs the phone and he thrashes around.

"Sorry, Police false alarm." She says but gets no response and realizes there is no one on the line. She looks to Benji who smiles and she feels someone run past her and straight for the gatehouse to see Eddie.

"Eddie!" She tries to get up but Ben pulls her by her hair and the two roll around holding each other. Eddie looks back smiling as he goes in the gatehouse closing the door to lock it, even though they know the password. Patricia notices him too and let's go of choking Alfie to run to open the door but Alfie grabs her with his arms to hold her neck.

"Get off!" She says as her eyes flash red and the two move back all the way near the door, she thrashes and then finally hits her head to make him fall back but instead he still has his tight grip on her and the two fall back together, breaking the wooden door, as they fall through with the pieces of the broken door flying down with them.

Eddie walks in and looks over to the elevator and should go up so Robert won't see him. Robert won't notice him at all if he runs and probably already did. He quickly runs up the stairs to find Fabian, he enters and looks around, then discovers moaning being heard from a hallway.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Jerome and Fabian are still making out but the catch? Jerome little opening to his boxers is open and he is thrusting into Fabian with his pants still on and his arms holding the headboard with Fabian's legs in the air. Fabian is moaning loud at Jerome's act and has his eyes close and then feels something pry off and out of him in an instant. He screams as Jerome's dick comes out fast. He opens his eyes to see Eddie, as he swiftly punches Jerome to the ground. Fabian looks to Jerome on the floor, shocked, then back at Eddie who is scowling at Jerome.

"Eddie! What the hell!" Fabian says as he screams at Eddie and Eddie looks to him and finds Fabian still in his blue shirt and sees sweat on it, and looks to Jerome who has his shirt open and fly open. He quickly puts the pieces in place. He looks to Fabian.

"So, I'm trying to save your ass and I find out you were having sex with a fuckin' evil doppelganger?" Eddie says as his eyes narrow to Fabian who looks back with the same expression.

"I didn't ask to be saved by you!" Fabian backfires as he puts on his sweat pants and Eddie scoffs at him and is about to comment when he looks to the clock and sees the time, 11:49.

_Oh no.._

_"_Come on! We have to go now!" Eddie says while throwing Fabian his sweater he found on the floor. He looks to Jerome who smiles with his bloody mouth, and responds to Eddie.

"I was just about to get him too.." Jerome says and Fabian looks at him shocked. Eddie looks at him then to Fabian and grabs his arm to pull him off the bed and is about to leave when Fabian pulls back and turns to Jerome.

"What?..." Fabian says and Jerome looks at him and smiles wider showing his bloody teeth.

"You honestly thought I loved you? I was using you to get you to awaken Ammut! You were so gullible to actually think I care and love you!" Jerome says and Fabian narrows his eyebrows and begins to boil. Eddie looks at Fabian sad for him but not fully.

"No one cares about you, Fabian. Eddie only came here to save the world, like a hero! Not for you. You are needed to awaken Ammut and he was preventing that from happening." Jerome says and Eddie looks down as Fabian looks at Eddie, and then scoffs to look at Jerome.

"I hate you..." Fabian mutters out as Jerome smiles and his eyes glow his signature red. Fabian begins to let out his _anger. _Eddie walks over to Jerome and punches him to knock him out cold. Fabian breathes out to control his anger and relaxes. Eddie turns to look at him. "Let's get out of here..." Eddie says.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Fabian and Eddie walk out as Eddie closes the door and sees the key, grabbing it and locks the door. He looks to his watch, 11:50. _Shit..._

"I didn't ask you to come!" Fabian whispers loudly to Eddie who scoffs and turns to Fabian looking him in the eyes.

"If I didn't, you would've fell for his trick and he would've played you and then make you bring out your anger and then make you a sinner!" Eddie loudly whispers back to Fabian, scowling.

"Maybe that's what I wanted! At least I would know I wouldn't have to be near you!" Fabian says to Eddie, showing a more aggressive and confident Fabian, who once was this really shy, scared boy. Eddie looks back in disbelief and smiles, but still as his eyes narrowed. He slowly walks out of the hallway, quietly with Fabian behind.

"I should have never came here! I can't believe I found him screwing you!" Eddie says shaking his head at the thought, the two are about to exit the hallway.

"Jealous?" Fabian says, which makes Eddie stop and look at him and Fabian smiles and Eddie fully turns to him. After a lot of seconds Eddie answers.

"Like hell I would be. I'm just mad you got fucked while wearing my shirt." Eddie says looking at it and Fabian looks down at it then back up at Eddie, smiling.

"No, your mad someone else besides you fucked me." Fabian says and gets up in Eddie's face as his eyes bore into Eddie's, and has a smug grin on his face. Eddie looks back with lust in his eyes, as he leans in close to Fabian's mouth, but stops.

"You wish." Eddie says pulling back and has his signature, smug grin on is face and Fabian scoffs at him.

"You know what-" He begins to say as he gets up in Eddie's face when they hear voices enter the room. Eddie grabs Fabian to make him be quiet by putting his hand over his mouth. The voices are Patricia's, K.T, Caroline's and Victor.

* * *

**XxXxX**

"Look who we found!" Patricia says as she enters with stands of hair in her face, and K.T having grass in hers. Robert was coming out when they entered the room, he was about to find Eddie and Fabian when they appeared, he looks over to them. Victor pulls in Alfie and Benji in by their arms as they try to escape his tight grip. Robert looks at them and smiles as he walks over to eye them. Alfie has dust all over him with Benji having dirt on him.

"What do we have here?" Robert says looking at both of them, eyeing them and Benji looks confused as Alfie isn't and is scared out of his mind. Robert stops and looks to Victor.

"We found them when coming here to help with Fabian but found these two fighting with those two." He says nodding his head towards the girls. Robert rolls his eyes at them and then smiles to Alfie and Benji.

"You can see Ammut up close from her stomach, right after we get our last sinner." Robert says to Alfie as he looks him straight in the eye to laugh at Alfie's terrified expression. Benji is more confused than ever.

"What!? What's a Ammut!?" He asks looking at Robert who looks at him then back at Alfie and starts laughing, now walking to Benji. "You will find out, in about..." He says looking to the clock which reads 11:53. "Now." Robert says as he motions for Patricia and K.T to get Fabian. They smile as they walk to the door where Fabian and Eddie are hiding.

Eddie looks to Fabian and signals him to get ready. Patricia and K.T open it and are met with Eddie and Fabian pushing them over the couch to fall back to hit their backs/heads on the wooden hard floor. Robert, Caroline, and Victor are shocked while Alfie smiles.

"Guys!" He yells to them smiling and Eddie and Fabian look to him and Benji who clocks his head into Caroline as she falls back holding it. Robert turns and grabs him by his neck, choking him. Alfie swiftly bites Victor's hand and turns to punch him and Victor falls to the floor. He then turns to spear Robert to the floor, as Eddie runs to Benji's aid when Patricia jumps up to attack him.

They fall hard and Fabian gets shocked as he is about to help when K.T shoots up and he looks to her as she starts screaming and moves the crouch with her strength to hit Fabian against the chimney, Patricia holding Eddie down as he looks at Fabian and K.T, he swiftly pushes her off of him and kicks her to run to Fabian and spear him out of the way. K.T was pushing the crouch really hard and proceeded to jump on it as it slide until it hit the chimney and she fell into it. Eddie falls on top of Fabian as he looks into his eyes.

"You okay?" Eddie asks and Fabian looks up to Eddie and smiles at him. Eddie looks at him and gets a disgusted face.

"Next time, I'm not saving your ass." Eddie says as he gets up and so does Fabian. Fabian is about to comment when the chimney rattles and something falls from it to hit her as she is about to get up, and move out of it when something falls and bounces off her head, as it falls off the couch. Caroline grabs Benji from behind as he looks to the big box. Benji pushes her against the door and she drops down.

"Eddie! Look!" Benji calls and Eddie looks to the box, as he is about to run to it when Fabian taps him and points to Robert, as he is punching Alfie hard. Eddie grits his teeth and runs to Robert and spears him and Patricia looks to Fabian as she smiles, to which Fabian begins to get scared from. She runs to the box grabbing it as Benji stops her and begins to tilt her over the couch and the two fall over and on it. Fabian runs around the desk and Eddie keeps hitting Frobisher as he laughs.

Fabian getting scared pulls Eddie off of him, as Frobisher spits out blood.

"Eddie! Come on!" Fabian says as Eddie tries to calm himself down. Fabian looks to Alfie, bleeding from his lip and helps him up and passes him to Eddie as they begin to leave before they turn. As, Eddie looks to Benji.

"Ben! Come on!" Eddie yells and Benji looks to Eddie as he pushes Patricia off of him and falls over the couch grabbing the box. He gets up and runs over to them and Ms. Denby lays there and looks up at them. They proceed to run down the hall as Benji trips a little, as he is dazed then falls over with the box as he holds on to it and he grunts. He looks over to see Ms. Denby grabbed his legs. The Sibuna members stop to look at over to him as Eddie is holding Alfie.

"Ben!" Fabian calls as he looks over and Victor gets up and holds him down, as Patricia goes over the couch and is limping over. Ben looks up at them and is holding the box, as he may not know what's going on but he knows they need this.

"Go! Just go! Here!" Ben says as he slides the box over to Fabian's feet and Fabian reaches down to get it. He picks it up and he runs downstairs but not before looking back. Eddie hands Alfie over to Fabian as they walk downstairs.

"Ben!" Eddie says as he looks over to Ben and is about to help him when Robert stands over Ben, with Victor and Caroline holding him down. Eddie looks to Robert who looks back at him. Benji turns his head to look at Robert.

"I think we found our _Last Sinner_..." Robert says as Eddie looks as him then at Ben who's eyes bulge out and so does Eddie at this act. Then the last thing you hear from Ben, is his blood chilling scream, as they all drag him, very fast into the room and close the door and proceed to lock it.

"NOOOOO!" Eddie calls and then proceeds to begin to start tearing up but holds them back, as he begins to run downstairs to get to Fabian and Alfie. He looks back one more time before leaving.

* * *

**XxXxX**

Ben is thrashing out of Victor's grasp, as he leads them to the the last sarcophagi. He looks at it and then becomes even more confused he looks around to see K.T, Patricia and turns to see Victor and Jerome's faces glowing in those things. _What!? Their standing right here! How is that possible!? I don't know what's happening..._

He looks around until Robert comes in and then he looks at Ben and spits out blood into the cloth he is holding in his hands. Ben looks at him terrified.

"What the hell is going on!? What do you want with me!? " Ben says becoming even more frazzled at his current situation. Robert looks to him and starts to smile manically and then looks to Victor and Caroline who also smile.

"Why the hell are you smiling!?" Benji yells at him and Robert proceeds to laugh at him, even more, making Benji more angry.

"I want ANSWERS! STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! STOP IT!" He yells at the top of his voice and then you hear the sound of the clock which signals that's it's looks to the door as it glows.

"You are about to get them." Robert says as Benji is about to be pushed into the sarcophagi before Robert stops and looks to them.

"This was so easy by the way." Robert says as Benji shows a confused face before Victor throws Benji into the sarcophagi. As he screams louder than before, and it closes hard.

They all look to each other, smiling evilly as Jerome enters the room, without blood and his shirt fixed and pants buttoned.

"_The Last Sinner_..." Roberts says grinning with his eyes flashing red.

* * *

**A/N: Was it worth the wait? If so review then! I think things will be less tense next chapter. To show you I'm sorry for the wait I will give you the next Chapter's name and SIX teasers. **

**Chapter 9 "Race to The Death" **

**- A Fight Scene will happen between Patricia and Joy.**

**- Joy will become a temporary Sibuna member, like Willow.**

**- Feddie (Fabes and Eddie) will look for the final piece for the staff. Joyfie (Joy and Alfie) will try to figure out something important.**

**- Someone might die. (Undecided)**

**- Feddie will have great moments. Mostly fights that Patricia and Eddie had in Season 2 but will share a tender one and discuss everything Eddie did to Fabian and others under the influence of the locket.**

**- Instead of Founder's Day, there will be Founder's Festival, events leading to founder's day, this one will take place at a costume party.**


End file.
